Team LSTR (Rebooted)
by GodkingLoki
Summary: So I'm Redoing Team LSTR more depth more character development wayyyy more chapters i'll keep the old one up as something people can read for fun but i'll be continuing their story here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone KingLoki here been gone for a long time mainly because of a mixture of things. Depression, Family problems, deaths in my family these last few years. I can honestly say I was in a real bad mindset but one thing that kept it positive was my family holding together and staying away from dark thoughts. I had high days and lows but that's life. But I'm back and wanted to get a fresh start on my fanfic of Team L.S.T.R. Go more in-depth with them and give them all more personality i'm more wiser I guess you can say lol. So no more talking but one last thing before I start for anyone dealing with depression remember tomorrow is a day you gotta give a chance and so is the next and so on. If you need to speak to someone about anything my inbox is always open and will listen for those who needs it just a small conversation can go a long way.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue L**

I remember faintly what they were like. I was pretty young when it happened both times. I remember what dad was like I believe a big man with black hair and dark eyes that seemed to always know where to look whenever he lost something. As if nothing was not in his sight. I remember waking up one night after a nightmare crying. He ran into my room making sure I was ok. He smelled of honey and mistletoe. My mother is a bit harder to remember. My father raised my more than she did. She was a Huntstress and was always on missions keeping the people safe and in doing so keeping me safe from the threats out there. My father was a Blacksmith forging weapons, armor and whatever else he was asked to make. I do remember one day when she came home from a mission she brought home pastries I liked from our local bakery. She was beautiful I can't remember her face well but her hair was snow white as was her eyes an ice blue her white wolf ears on top of her head which I inherited from her but had my father's hair color so mine are black ears but despite her appearance her smile…..I remember feeling warm whenever she smiled at me followed by a big hug.

The day I will remember vividly will be that start of everything. The fire, gunshots, the shouting. I remember my father telling my mother to run when she wanted to stay and fight but she knew she had to keep me safe. I remember the motion of her running fast. Faster than I ever seen her run even with me in her arms. The fire of our home getting smaller in the distance.

I lost my father and my mother ran all the way to the only sanctuary she knew of for faunus,,,,,,,,,The White Fang. She had friends in there who she knew she could trust. It was safe for a time roughly a year and a half until the next tragedy happened. Humans attacked a peaceful protest and killed innocent lives. She fought back protecting those who started but clearly a few of the humans were Huntsmen and they took her from me.

I remember when "He" came and told me what happened. The man who my mother had gotten close with I didn't understand their relationship but her always told me himself and my mother went to Huntsmen school together when they were younger. He took me in and then things changed. The White Fang switched leaders and became the group it was known to be today. More brutal and fierce for equality by any means necessary. "He" trained me taught me how to fight telling me that the Humans think we were weak and could walk all over us but he said they were only jealous because we are better than they are. I trained under him for years he taught me everything I know. When training with other recruits I broke another one's arm in an exercise I was so angry about it all fighting seemed to get me calm. My master didn't like when i got angry he told me emotions clouded my judgement he told me like my father.

It wasn't later that I learned what he meant by that. After a training exercise one of the recruits cursed at me calling me a "Halfblood" being due to my father being human and mother Faunus. I retaliated and fought 5 of them leaving them whimpering and battered. The last one got it the worse after he told me something. Something that was hidden from me that he heard while sneaking around to get snacks at night. He told me the truth of how my father died. My master was supposedly talking about it to our High leader how my Uncle named Raphael killed my father because he had a child with a faunus and used the protest to kill my mother. Hearing this my mind went blank. No not blank erupted in fire as if everything I valued was in question. My own family took mine away from me forever. Not random humans or bad people but my Uncle. I began to cry I sobbed and cracked. Then something shattered inside me. I pushed all the pain I felt and all the hurt into the crack and sealed it up. The tears stopped and everything became quiet.

I looked down at the large boy who was probably 15 smirking with a bloody lip and said "Thank you for telling me." No emotion in my voice as I cracked my fist into his mouth and kept punching not stopping until I heard a gunshot crack behind me.

I turned and saw my master with his glowing yellow eyes and gray white hair pale skin looking at me...no he was smiling at me.

I stood up dropping the boy unconscious from the pain from my grasp as Master approached me. Glancing over me looking me in my eyes and told me this. "Now you are perfection." I was 12 then and all my emotions were gone locked away by me running away from myself in myself.

That following year I was on a mission for the White Fang I already completed countless missions by then my success rate was the highest in the Fang I even got a nickname from everyone "The Black Wolf With The White Fangs". Stealing dust, escort missions, recon the works this time I was tasked to kill someone. A man who helped some humans severely harmed a faunus leaving him crippled. The rest were already dealt with and he was the last and he was mine.

I came upon his house at night and waited for him to go to bed before making my move. When he turned his lights off I snuck my way inside. Making my way upstairs and quietly opening his room door. He was asleep in bed and I quietly unsheathed my blade named "Hope" and stood over the man and was about to cut him down when I heard a scream by the door. Standing there was a young girl no more than 6 as she screamed her father woke up seeing me trying to get my blade out of my hands but I threw him off and tossed him against the wall. I walked slowly as he cowered in fear and begging for his life. As I raised my sword the girl ran in front of me hugging her father screaming "No please don't take my daddy away from me."

Something shifted inside of me causing my to lower my sword and smiled. I looked at the girl and patted her head even though she flinched away after I did. I sliced my sword through the man's wrist taking his left hand and told him this. "I'll spare you this once because your friends are all gone after what you guys did. Take your daughter and run as fast as you can and never appear before me again got it!?" The man pained out a yes and I walked out of his room leaving his house. Not knowing why I didn't kill him but having failed I had to go and report back to my Master.

Upon returning he was not pleased by my failure as I bowed before him: he asked why I has refused to do what he asked. Why did I fail to carry out my orders? Before I can answer I heard a voice deep within my head that seemed to come out of nowhere saying " _ **I'll handle this...Brother."**_ Next thing I knew I was no longer in control of my body as I stood upon and spoke but the words were not my own. "I was bored of following orders I am me and nobody else." Master looked furious almost felt the room drop a few degrees as he spoke again. "And who do you think you are BOY!? I raised you Laurentum when you had nobody else given you all the training you needed to not be weak and you swore loyalty to me." I smirked or I guess the "other" did. "I'm not Laurentum I am Loki and you old man…" He drew his sword and pointed it at him. "...you don't control me never will either." he sheathed back his sword and left the room. As soon as we left the room I regained control of my body and the voice started laughing in my head. _**"Hahaha that was fun brother what shall we do next?"**_ I didn't understand what was happening I felt shattered but calm and my life was taking a turn.

Master gave more more missions that involved killing but every time before I strike the killing blow Loki would take over and stopped my I could care less but Master. was disappointed. I only learned later how much so.

During a simple raid mission after everything was completed I found my "allies" turn their weapons on me. Saying Master has no need for a "Broken Weapon" they put it his words probably. I saw how many they were it was 15 to one not nearly enough. Loki appeared again but this time he said _**"It's kill or be killed Brother. We don't kill for others we kill to survive only if attacked first...go wild."**_ With that said he disappeared in my mind and I pulled out my White Fang mask. Unlike the normal ones mine was all black with blue claw marks on the front that covered my entire face and large white fangs on the bottom. What happened next was what they deserved.

 **Four Years Later…**

I was walking in downtown Vale heading to my destination. The people around were either shady, drunk, making deals or all of the above. I kept my hood on my vest up covering my ears and kept to myself.

My hoodie vest was all black with white highlights running along his back forming a white wolf head and had on plain black jeans and combat boots with shin guards made of metal. On my side Hope never to far as it's blade made noises on my hip. Two men stopped in front of me clearly a bit drunk from the smell on their breath.

"Hey kids like you should be careful around these parts dangerous people lurk here." The tall one chuckling to himself. "Yea isn't it past your bedtime?" his shorter friend added on leaning in close to my hooded face the alcohol more present up close. I started to walk past them when the shorter one put his hand on my shoulder. "Hold on there buddy we aren't done with ya see. You should respect your elders kids these days am I right?" The short drunk one said. "Yea buddy you're right. You should give us something as an apology maybeeee everything in your wallet?" The tall one pulling out a pistol and aiming it at my head.

As soon as he did that his friend pulled pulled his hand back screaming as he looked and saw it was frozen solid. As he looked back at me I had already sliced off his pistol holding hand and he began screaming in pain.

I walked past them both but before leaving I pulled out my sheath and aimed it at the shorter ones frozen hand and fired "End" and shattered his hand. More cries heard I sheathed Hope and turned around continued walking as if nothing happened.

I made it to the club in question named "Juniors Bar" after its owner who given me some deadend information hopefully he can give me something new. When I get inside I am blasted by the loud music inside. Seeing many people dancing enjoying themselves. I begin looking for Junior and spot him at the bar chatting up some blond.

I make my way to the bar and stand next to him and wave at the bartender. "Rum on the rocks." He turned his head and saw me his frown getting deeper on his face. "Oh not you too already having a rough night." The man groans in a high pitched voice as he cups his "area". I look at him with my usual face no emotion no tells to my outer or inner thoughts I was always hard to read and that unsettled Junior. "You know why I'm here. I need more information. You can talk to you date later." The blond girl peeked over his shoulder. She was younger than I thought her long hair going down her back and lilac eyes looking me up and down as if stripping or sizing me up. "Uh first off not his date and second I'm using right now will be just a moment." She winked at me.

My drink arrives and I take off my hood revealing my dark brown skin and my black hair with my wolf faunus ears on full display the tips of them white like snow. I take the glass and down the entire drink with now facial change as the liquor burns my throat going down. I look at the girl and examine her more closely. Her hair a golden yellow almost bright enough to hurt my eyes. Her outfit a crop top and jacket showing her belly button with an orange scarf around her neck. Her shorts seemed to appeal for the opposite sex and medium high brown combat boots. Her chest seems to be her most developed part of her but I can see her arms are toned she clearly been working out.

"I only got one question." I ignore the girl looking directly at Junior. I grab his collar and pull him in close. "And that last lead you gave me was a dead end so help me out here. Where is Raphael?" My tone turning icy I can begin to feel my skin cool as my semblance begins to activate. As the blonde pushes me away with a strength I knew she had from her muscles. "Hey I said I needed him first." I feel heat emanating from her this girl is more than meets the eye it seems.

Junior takes this opportunity to put distance between us as the girl and I argue. "You'll pay for that Laurentum and you too Blondie!"

The Blond giggles to herself "Aww come on I was just playing can't we just kiss and makeup ok?" Junior flabbergasted and takes up her offer "Huh oh ok then sweet cheeks." Junior leaning in for a kiss but is punched in his face sent across the room into the wall. I walk up to her looking where Junior landed. "Was that necessary?" Wondering how strong she really is "Yea he was my dead end." She giggled and soon Junior's thugs surround the two of us blades and bats in hand.

I pull out Hope and the Blond bracelets click and form gauntlets with small barrels on the end of them.

Fine craftsmanship and can offer offence and defense to the wielder. She looks at my blade and whistles. "Is your sword always that long or are you just happy to see me?" I ignore her pun and focus on the upcoming fight. She charges into the thugs on the right I go left.

I can hear shotgun rounds going off and men groaning which means bad news for them. I slice and slash in fluidity amongst the group and parry all their blows. I sheath Hope into End and fire its shotgun knocking 5 guys back with the buckshot.

I focus my aura grab one of them by the arm and my semblance activates ice freezing over his arm and I toss him into his friends they catch him and I go into a Iaijutsu stance and in a blink knock them all back with a thin cut across all their chests.

Seeing all my goons down I turn to see the Blond knocking out the last of them. She walks up to me stretching. "That was a fun workout I'm yang by the way heard Junior call you Laurentum back there nice to meetcha." I remain silent as I see the twins Melanie and Miltiades appear ready to stop us from trashing the club even more. I prepare to fight but hear Loki in my head causing pain. _**"You had your fun it's my turn Brother."**_ I feel Loki taking over and unable to stop him and go into the recess of my mind.

The Blond looks at me as I clutch my head, well our head and puts her arm on my shoulder. "Hey you alright you don't look so good." But before she can check on me Melanie kicks with her heel blades away from me. While Miltiades points her claw to my cheek and cuts me. I jolt up smiling my once black eyes now white like snow. Yang tripping Melanie looking at me. "Hey Laurentum you ok?" I look at her and smile wickedly. "Uhhh Laurentum isn't able to pick up can I leave a message?" I look over at Miltiades who looking at me with fire in her eyes. "Loki…" I look at the girl and glance over her. "Hey Mimi looking nice tonight you know we can skip the foreplay and go back to my place if you want?" I duck before her claws can connect to my face probably leaving a deep cut. "Ok that's a no then?" I laugh pull out Hope and lunge at her. I swing wildly but fast keeping her off balance and put my foot in her stomach. She knocked back winded and growls at me charging. I dodge her attacks and parrying. I dodge a swing and lean up close to her our lips almost touching. "Hey you've gotten better Mimi awww trying to impress me?" She leaps back away from me and I chuckle and back up away from her. "Hey Mimi don't blink." I wink at her and in a blink of an eye knock through a glass pillar. "Sorry if that hurt." I look over and see Yang deliver a hard shin kick to Melanie's face. She looks at me with an "Hey did you see that kick" face. I laugh at her face. "Yea that definitely hurt."

Junior appears from the fog with his Batzooka and shades on. "You'll pay for this Blondie and Laurentum!" Loki looks around at the ruined club. "Uh first it's Loki see white eyes and this all looks expensive. Sooooo put it on my tab?" Junior is growling now yup that definitely got him upset bad.

Junior's bat turns into rocket mode and he fires a flurry of rockets that Yang and I counter with dust rounds. I dash up swinging my blade but he blocks with his blade and goes into a swing I block but the weight behind it lifts me across the room hitting the bar and sliding over it. I put a thumb up grabbing a nearby bottle and pop it open. I watch as Junior pulls a lock of Yang's hair and she bursts into flames and her eyes turn blazing red. She dashes into him her fist crashing into his face causing an explosion on contact.

Yang cools off and heads outside and I follow her finishing the bottle.

Outside we see a girl with black hair and silver eyes standing over an unconscious Junior. She stands up wearing a black dress with red highlights with what seems to be a rifle on her back hip. "Yang? Seriously?! You blow up an club come on!" Yang's eyes turn back lilac and scratches the back of her head. "Oh hey sis listen it wasn't like what you're probably thinking." I step up a bit buzzed "Oh we were just on a date enjoying ourselves ain't that right babe?" I grab her chest which is a lot softer that it looks. "Ooooo soft." I look up as my face is about to get met with a fist. _**"Hey Bro take this one for me why don't ya?"**_ Laurentum is pulled back to the top and I feel a fist hit my face which knocks me to the floor.

"Hey hands off the merchandise gotta take me out until I like you a lot to feel these!" She roars. My face already swelling but feel my aura healing it. "Loki's an idiot." Yang looks at me closely probably noticed my eyes change color. "Laurentum what the hell dude?" She clearly disgruntled about everything that happened tonight.

I sigh and look up at the shattered moon. "It's…..a long story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Prologue S**

I never had to beg for anything not that I wanted anything in my life. I was lucky my family originates from Atlas were the social elite reign over everyone.

My family owns the FairNeil Weapons I.N.C my father is Patrick FairNeil who is known as "The God Of Weapons" we have made strides and gains in manufacturing weapons that the common people can use to protect themselves.

My father prides himself in treating everyone equal human and Faunus even when many of his business associates make fun of him for some of his workers having a fair chance at making a living for themselves.

My father has always taught my siblings and I that no matter what status we have that doesn't mean we're better than anyone. He told us our eyes can see into the depth of a person character and that's how he chose who he keeps close and trusts. I am shy and never had much going for myself compared to my siblings. I was the third child of seven my two older brothers Grey and Steele the twins were like dad in all the ways big, strong and prodigies blacksmith and creating weapons one of them or maybe both are destined to inherit the company after our father.

My younger siblings Tina, Diana, Amey and little Coop all were starting to find themselves what they enjoyed. Tina liked her art and music, Amey and Diana both so smart were into their books and would probably help the twins in the corporate side of things and baby Coop well he just enjoyed breaking things and running around being a wild child.

As for myself, Dad did his best seeing what I liked. I did pick his knack of crafting just not as good as my brothers, I liked music but no talent for it like Tina. I was smart for my age even helped Amey and Diana with figuring out how to build a cookie making robot. Even though it did take five tries all other models seemed to just make pancakes for some reason.

I felt I would never find myself until the day I would take the first steps into my destiny. While Father was working in the factory I went about on my own looking at the workers build the weapons and go on with the normal day of work.

I found the testing range were they test the guns before they sell them to the public. The overseer saw that I came in and tried to get me to leave saying it's no place for a kid but I gave my best pout and after some convincing he let me stay.

I watched as the men and women shot and fired the weapons and could smell the gunpowder in the air. Something about it caught my attention and I sneaked out the overseer sight and went to a booth. I saw a pistol on the table and grabbed it, the goggles and earplugs. I knew how to build one of these with my eyes closed so using it wasn't that hard. I simply aimed and fired. The kick was harder than I thought but I fired at the target until the clip was empty and was excited to see how I did. I heard a gasp to my left and saw one of the testers look and me and back at the target and he called over the overseer. I thought I was going to get in trouble but instead the man and the overseer exchanged a couple of words then looked at the target. Apparently I hit the same spot with every shot I fired not missing by even an inch.

Later after the overseer took me back to my dad and told him what happened I thought the worst but instead Dad just picked me up in his large arm and hugged me. "So my little girl is an natural marksman? So much like your mother." He had a sad tone in his voice which was to be expected. You see Grey, Steele and I share the same mother but she died giving birth to me. Dad remarried and then had all my other siblings but Dad always said I reminded him of Mom because I looked like her. The lady he married afterwards was very nice she was the closest thing to a mother I had in my life. Mom's past was something Dad never talked about much but apparently from my brothers Mom spent a lot of time seeing how good Dad's weapons were and she was crack-shot. Every time she felt a gun had a flaw she would chew out Dad and make him make improvements so they would be better. A great team they made Dad would build and Mom would test and give him ideas. Sometime I think Mom kept his edge sharp.

"Honey you have your Mother's natural talent it seems. I'm so happy to see so much of her in to." He had such love in his voice I know he loves our new Mom but he can never forget the first woman he loved so much. Grey said Dad cried for six days straight after she died and only stopped when Grey handed me to him. Firing that gun had made Dad remember a Mother I never knew and this was the closest thing I had to form a connection to her. So I knew what I wanted to do with these talents of mine. "Dad I want to start training." The look he gave me was one of shock.

"Sweetie are you sure it's very unbecoming of a woman to lea…" He stopped dead in his tracks I was giving him my best look. A look of not backing down not one inch because after so long I now know what it was that I wanted to do. His eyes seemed to look at me but also remembering something in the past. "You also share your Mother's habit of doing something regardless who tries to stand in your way. Ok hunny whatever you want. Who am I to stop my child dream?"

I hugged him tightly and squealed loudly and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Daddy! I'll become the best marksmen Atlas has ever seen."

Lit with the fire and desire I almost started my training immediately. Dad got me the best trainers Atlas had to offer to help me develop my talent. I may of had the lucky genetics but my skill was unrefined and I was only nine so my days was spent with exercise, weapon building and shooting at targets with all kind of guns. Once my trainer saw that I did best with a sniper that was the weapon we spent most focus on. I have the skills to use any type of gun but my true skill shined when it was a high caliber sniper in my hands.

It was a grueling three years of training. I even took part of a shooting competition where I won the whole event shocking the Atlas world a child best grown adults at a sport known to be for men much less. My trainer recommended to my father I take my skills to the Atlas Academy but my father was against it. "I rather not let James Ironwood take my daughter or any child of mine into his military hands." Atlas Academy being a Huntsmen school and most graduates go into the military was something I also was not a fan of going into. I loved my country but it's treatment of Faunus was something I did not enjoy much of. My trainer took this in consideration. "Then sir if I may I still have friends who are a part of the Academy who can come train her. I am not best to teach her about aura or hand to hand combat and I do have friends in the other Academies if she would like to enroll there in the other kingdoms."

My Dad took much time to think about it. "Sending my daughter to another kingdom so far from me is something I truly don't want to do." I finally spoke up adding my own opinion. "Dad I am interested in becoming a Huntress but I can't and won't become part of the military of Atlas I want to protect lives and live my life to the fullest not to serve a higher up doing their bidding." With more emotion in my voice and Dad had a smile in his face. "If that's what you want my little shooting star then ok. I would like to make one suggestion." He looked at me with stern eyes. "I want you to go to Vale and attend Beacon once you're old enough. I am old friends with the Headmaster there and he does owe me a drink so i'll let him off by letting you attend." I was excited I heard much of Vale and how it was with how much different it was compared to Atlas. I had visited a few times in the past and was nice how the people lived all being so happy and expressed themselves freely compared to here.

I had at least four or five more years of private training till I can try to enroll in Beacon.

My life was heading to a dangerous life of being a Huntress. I know I still have much to learn but this is my life and I'm going to protect all that I can as an Huntress and protect the ones who can't protect themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Prologue T**

I was alone in this world with no family to begin with. I was left as a baby on the steps of an monastery being only found with my wailing. The monastery was in afar region of Vacuo being seperated from anybody.

I was raised under the guidelines of the Masters who lived here. We were raised to hone our bodies and minds to reach a state of enlightenment.

For the training part I liked kept me with something to do but the meditating and other junk I really could care less about.

I spent most days running around pulling pranks with other acolytes who were like me orphans left here, parents died in Grimm attacks or found on the streets. We all formed a type of brotherhood amongst ourselves. It was four of us me, Nave, Lim and Marn we always got scolded by the Masters afterwards with deep prayer for hours or cleaning the temple floors.

Lim was the oldest of the four of us usually telling really dirty or inappropriate joke. He kept our spirits up and made sure everyone was alright before the day was over.

Marn was the youngest she was quiet and didn't really speak too loud with her soft voice. She was the little sister of the group so we all did our best to protect her from anyone.

Nave and I was about the same age more or less he was like a brother to me even if not related by blood. He may not of been the best in anything but he worked the hardest out of anyone to keep up with everyone not wanting to be left behind.

All four of us got into trouble a lot growing up but even with the trouble we caused we excelled in certain aspects of the temple. Lim even with his crude humor was a star pupil of the entire monastery with what seemed like skills that left him unrivaled among his age group. Marn while not good with physical work she was wise ahead of her years she studied the scrolls as if it was not much to her and seemed to understand secrets that even the Masters haven't mastered until later in their lives. Nave and I were no slouches either being trained and extra training with Lim we gave even senior disciples a hard time fighting us. Nave probably worked harder than I did but everything with training came easier to me compared.

Life was going good then a tiny incident occurred. While in a sparring lesson Nave got hurt by a jealous senior real bad they said it was an accident but we both knew it was because they were jealous of how strong we were. I can say in that moment I was about to go off on them but Nave stopped me. "It's not worth it brother it's not that bad anyway." He groaned as he cradled his arm. I helped him up and started making our way to get him treatment when I heard one of the senior make one snide comment that took it too far for me. "I wonder what kind of animal his mother must've been to leave her little kitten on our doorstep?" I looked at back and saw them laughing.

I knew they were making fun of me being a Faunus they always did but I never minded it but this time they made fun of my mother. I never knew what kind of person my mother was but seeing how if it was her that left me here she must've thought she couldn't have given me a life I deserved and left me here out of love and not because I was a pain for her it's what I hoped and believed in. I gave another Acolyte to help Nave out the room and began walking back to those laughing about her calling her names I didn't want to repeat.

I heard Nave call my name but didn't stop walking up to them all I could see was red. When I made it in front of them. I looked at all of them in the eyes and they looked back at me. "What do you want little kitty cat?" I frowned deeply but took a deep breath and said a mantra to myself to calm my nerves a bit. "This disciple would like to spar with his senior is all maybe you can help me learn more about the style of the Four Points." I bowed with sincerity. He scoffed and agreed. "Well at least you know who your betters are. Sure i'll show you where you are lacking and teach you the true way of the Four Points."

We separated from the group and everyone stopped their own sparsa to watch. Marn even came out her library to come watch. We both assumed our stances and waited for Master Shen Pin to give the go. "I want no more accidents Vance am I understood?" The Senior nodded his head but knowing him I knew he wouldn't obey what he was told. But with how I was in my own head right now. I knew that only one thing would make him learn to not mess with my Brother ever again.

Master Shen Pin raised his fist then struck the gong and that was the signal to begin. Vance dashed at me at fast speeds and unleashed a flurry of fists at me. I blocked them all as if they were moving in slow motion. I swung twice he dodged easily. I knew I didn't have much speed like him but he knew my strength was something to be feared. I sprinted towards him and he entered a defensive Turtle stance. He probably was used to fighting physically weaker opponents but I took pride in my strength. "Gale Wolf Howl!" I used the best technique at my level to breakthrough his defense. Forming my hands in a claw destroying his guard then assaulting his face and arms. I stepped into a kick to his chest and he countered with a punch to my jaw which I barely felt my aura protected me from the blow. When we separated he clutched his chest feeling winded. His feet looking shaking from the blows to his face. I made sure to connect to his chin rattling his brain. I entered one of the stances that were levels higher than my rank the Master noticed and tried to stop me but I was to fast. I knew several moves ahead of my level in the Temple because of Marn showing me techniques in the scrolls at the library.

The stance was a form of the Lion which I funny enough being a lion Faunus felt easy to master multiple moves from. My aura flared orange as if flames surrounded me. "Lion's Comet!" I dashed at speeds faster than my own and swept his legs leaving him off balance and as I struck him I heard a crack as he tried to block it with his arms. My blow sent him flying across the room and he hit the wall in a cloud of dust. My breathing fast and short I looked down as my fist as it was shiny and hard to the touch as if my hand became metal when I opened my hand after examining it; It turned back to normal.

When the dust settled Vance was on the floor unconscious but his left arm was clearly broken. Master Shen Pin checked to see how he was and I can tell he was still alive just knocked out. He looked at me with rage and shook his head. "Everyone leave now and go to your rooms. NOW!" He yelled we all went fast back to our rooms upon leaving the group of seniors who were teasing kept their distance when I glared at them. I knew they didn't want to end up like their "Leader". "Hey you three." They jumped when they heard me they all turned to me one clearly shaking. "Mess with Nave again and there's more where that comes from." They all didn't say anything as I went back to my room.

Later that day I was called to receive my punishment from the Elders of the Temple. I knew what to expect I had snuck and learned moves that were ahead of my level which was taboo and injured another student as well. I kept my head down in shame. The four elders sat in front of me from left to right it was:

Elder Wu a elderly man in his sixties light tone in skin. His age showing in his face and hair as it was near white with piercing blue eyes. He wore black temple attire and was stroking his beard while looking at me.

Elder Ma Zhu a woman in her forties with long brown hair markings under her eyes and on her forehead her eyes blazing red. She was a beauty but with a stern look on her face always. She wore a dark red temple attire.

Elder Long Ba a hefty set man with a belly that look like he never missed a meal in his life. He was also in his forties breathing deeply through his nose his eyes always squinted to where you can't tell where he was looking but somehow always knew where you were. Wearing a light green temple robe.

And finally Elder Bai Hu the youngest of the four appearing around in his thirties. He had short white hair despite his age. He was a prodigy becoming the youngest to reach his status which deemed him to become an Elder even at his age considering. He looked at me with not disapproval but neither approval of my being before them. He wore a clean white temple attire.

"I Junior Topaz am ready to receive punishment for my actions this day Elders." No one spoke when I finished they seemed to either be thinking of a punishment or waiting to me to continue. Elder Long Ba was first to speak.

"Hmmmm what to do with you young Topaz? You have been with us since you were just a babe but still you break the rules time and time again." Elder Ma Zhu interjected. "Yes he disobeys and seems to sleep more in my meditation classes than clear his mind we can't dismiss he is a talented pupil. He works harder than all his peers and most of his seniors a rare diamond in the rough indeed." Her voice was sweet and filled with praise which warmed my heart until Elder Wu spoke.

"He may be talented but it is for that very reason we can't let him be above punishment. As an example to all his other peers we must pass a punishment on to him." Elder Bai then spoke. "True he did learn techniques ahead of time but he only fought to stop the jeers of certain seniors who from what I was told said choice comments that would anger any boy his age. While his actions and how he chose to pursue them are not in the right every boy has the obligation to defend his mother's honor even if he never met her." I looked at him and saw a slight smile on his face.

"Bai Hu you only say that because you took that boy in as your own as if he was your own son. You show him favoritism and that clouds your judgement the boy is now fifthteen and should know with every action there is an reaction." Old man Wu was on a roll and was making valid points. Elder Bai Hu was the one you taught me how to write and read. He was the closest thing to a father I had in my life.

"And we can't forget it seems young Topaz semblance emerged in the fight from what other students saw they witnessed his fist turn to metal dealing a even more devastating blow to his senior." Elder Wu continued with his point. He wasn't wrong ever since earlier in the fight when I focus my aura and relax my entire right arm can turn into metal. It was awesome I always wondered how my body could endure the training I put it through.

I looked up at the Elders and stood my ground. "I will accept any punishment as long as it is only I who takes full blame my actions and how all have been revealed." The Elders all remained silent. Elder Bai Hu had a face or pride I was displaying a true virtue of a resident of the Temple of the Four Points.

Elder Ma Zhu seemed to study me as if looking deep into my character searching for my intentions. I meant every word I said and she seemed satisfied with a smirk on her face.

Elder Long Ba his eyes always small I couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep most times and this was one of them. Until he exhaled deeply and let out a large yawn. Clearly growing tired as the day was coming to a close.

It was Elder Wu who spoke at last. "So you will take full responsibility then tell me young Topaz how was it you learned a Lion technique when you do not have access to that part of the Temple Library?"

My heart skipped Marn had showed me where the techniques were and I sneaked into that part and learned as much as I could before morning and the watchers did their rounds. I looked across all of them I was not one to sell out my siblings so I told the truth but also a lie to protect Marn.

"Elders this disciple grew impatient with how he was not moving up in the rankings learning more. I am already ahead of my peers and most of my seniors and I train the hardest harder than anyone." Elder Wu took great offense to these statement. "Who are you young one to try and go behind our backs to learn moves too advanced to you for a reason. Years of training and meditation are needed to properly use what you learned we are not training warriors but defenders of our way of life here. You must first master all skills of one form in your rank before…." "I already learned and mastered all of my rank skills!" I shouted over him tired of his badgering. The Elders looked at me in shock. Elder Ma Zhu spoke first. "What did you say just now?"

The cat is out of the bag might as well. "I mastered all the Wolf, Fox, Deer and Dog forms. I have done so since seven months ago. I snuck into the Library during that time and learned what I could for a week straight before almost being caught by a Watcher one night but I already learned more than enough."

The Elders were stunned never before has someone my age learned and mastered all the skills at my age of sixteen. They probably assumed I was lying but I was not one known for lying. Elder Wu seemed to be seething with rage. "He lies it's impossible for one so young to master all these foams and truly get their meaning. It's simply impossible." Elder Bai Hu held his hand up with his eyes closed and then dropped it.

When he opened his eyes I swore for a moment I saw pride in his eyes? Something I only saw rarely when he was with me alone asking about my day or helping me understand a teaching in a scroll. "Show us your skill Topaz prove you have truly mastered all of your rank teachings."

I bowed and got into my form. For the next what seemed like hours I went through all the forms techniques and movements that was in my rank there had to be at least over 1000 of basic movements and those movements go into the special moves that when combined with our aura are devastating blows.

Once I was finished I was drenched in sweat worn out and barely able to stand but I was not lying I truly learned everything and perfected each one.

Elder Long Ba eyes actually opened. His eyes were shining green and looked at me with real interest. "The boy does not lie he has surpassed all his peers at his age. No wonder his seniors have problems beating him I always assumed it was because of his physical strength but that seems not the case." The was high praise for Long Ba I never realized he noticed so much when I swore in his classes he would let his train what we are lacking in and he would sleep.

Elder Bai Hu looked at me impressed. "How much of the next ranks have you learned?" He asked. I was shy at this point I can feel his praise radiating while I was displaying my skill.

"I learned five moves of the Lion, three from the Turtle and one each from the Phoenix and the Dragon." Elder Wu was without words. Ma Zhu was laughing quite loudly echoing in the hall. "The boy is practically a Young Master in skills alone. He still lacks in his spiritual training but his skills are real. But boy you must've had time to learn the Tiger skills why have you not learned a single one compared to the difficult Dragon?" I was intrigued about her question and answered honestly. "Had difficulty with the Tiger skills for some reason. No matter how long I tried I could never unlock their secrets." Ma Zhu seemed interested for a reason and looked over to Bai Hu. "So the Lion having trouble with Tiger moves seems like your favorite has trouble with your style little Hu." She teased at Elder Bai Hu he looked at here and coughed at the nickname. I laughed a bit "Little Hu? Must be an old nickname he had when he was younger. I straightened up when he looked at me. "Well be that as it may it still is amazing that he has progressed this much on his own." He stated clearly picking and staying on my side.

Old man Wu kept his stance on me firm. "He still needs to be punished no matter what. If that being the case a Master level injured a young senior because of an grudge I don't know how other Masters will react to this and that will bring discourse which will invite negative thoughts and we all know what that will bring." Long Ba rubbed his belly as a note of agreement. "Then do we kill him then? To keep the peace? But I'm sure there are people who who live here and currently present who will disagree sharply to that statement." He looks over at Elder Bai Hu who I just realized had a fist balled up. For how long I can not say but he slowly released it and seemed to calm down.

Ma Zhu eyes shined with a glint of mischievousness. "Then how about this let him leave this temple." We all stared at her. Long Ba had a chuckle stuck in his throat. "You mean to send him off on a pilgrimage?"

Bai Hu stroke his chin. "Hmm He would be away from the temple finding himself and helping those who need it." "Helping others? Like a Huntsman?" I let out before going back to remain silent. Bai Hu smiled again at me. Old man Wu still had a frown but he seemed to be loosing up a bit. "He can return after he calms the rage that lies deep in his heart." I knew what the old man was trying to do or well was trying to do. For some reason the old man wanted me gone either because of my skill or what I don't know but right now I am not strong enough to fight him on this. If I made an attempt I'm sure the other Elders maybe not Bai Hu will help him that's not including all the masters here in the Temple.

I was being banished from the only home I ever had. But deep down within myself I knew I wanted to free myself from this place and see the outside world.

Elder Bai Hu knew what he was doing but showing more help would put him in compromise as well and with him gone who would look after my siblings? No I would shoulder this burden alone. "I will accept this pilgrimage Elders. My anger has been in my heart since I can remember. I will not return until I learn to move with it and not let it control me." I bowed to them and stood up looking at them all.

Ma Zhu seemed impressed she possibly saw the intention but glad I made my choice. I think she's more glad she didn't have to kill me if I attacked after all that thought was second in my mind. Long Ba looked sad surprisingly he always did things at his own pace so his expression just now was not what I expected. The one who looked the most hurt and did his best to hide it from the others was Bai Hu. He held his composure but the old man was like gentle bird. I remember when I climbed the tallest tree in the Temple and fell off a branch he caught me and scolded me for doing something so stupid and causing him to worry so much. I knew this was hard for him as well for me. Old man Wu seemed content with my decision. I was leaving the temple for an long period of time and he had one less troublemaker to deal with. I turned around and took my leave to pack the necessary supplies to begin my long journey.

I went back to my room and upon entering I saw Nave, Marn, and Lim sitting on the floor clearly waiting for me to come back after being gone so long.

"So what happened how long you have to be cleaning the temple floors for small cat?" Lim joked with a half smile on his face. Marn looking worried as ever and Nave just staring. I looked at them all and held my head down.

"I won't be cleaning, reflecting or anything of that sort. I'm leaving the Temple." They were shocked at the revelation. I continued and told them what happened. How they asked how I knew the skills, the lie I told to protect Marn and told them that I always wanted to see the outside world and this seemed to be it.

Nave kicked and broke the nearby desk. "This isn't fair why you? We've all been troublemakers since the beginning and now they kick you out for beating up a bully and being ahead of the curve that's not fair." Lim put his hand on his shoulder. "I know this is far beyond a fair punishment. Topaz did break the rules but to kick you out when clearly your are the most talented person in this temple is ridiculous. Even I only mastered two Turtle and Tiger Techniques and I was called ahead of my time for my age." Lim had a smile on his face when he looked at me. "Gotta say I'm impressed my little brother outshined me." I couldn't help but smile hearing him say that. "I just did my best to follow your example." Marn had taken it the worst. "But you're leaving because of me so if I took responsibility for helping you maybe they can let you stay?" I knew she felt guilty about it and I wanted nothing else but to keep her safe. "No I made my choice what's done is done. If you come out now they might throw you out with me or worse punish you in a different way when you are not being punished at all. No Marn you keep it to yourself I'll shoulder it for the both of us." I patted her maroon hair and her red eyes dried from the tears looking back up at me. Nave punched me in my arm and we looked at each other. "You better come back you hear me? Don't go dying out there to some Beowulf or whatever else might be out there. Couldn't forgive this world if it took you from me too." We smashed our fists together as hard as we could our pact we made to test each other strength and a sign of our friendship.

After they left I began packing when someone came knocking at my door. I opened it and saw Elder Bai Hu standing there his Hazel eyes looking at me with worry but pride as he walked in. We stood there looking at each other for several minutes before I spoke up. "I don't blame you Elder this is all my fault and my burden to bare." He held his hand up to stop me from talking. "I have been raising you since we found you on our temple steps. A young Faunus baby crying so loud that is was as if the temple was having an earthquake. Your lion ears on the top of your head and your golden eyes brighter than the sun. I knew you was something special the day I saw you." He told me that story before how I was found but never this personal from his perspective. "I am ashamed of myself. I should've done more to change your punishment but Elder Wu was right my…..affection for you clouds my judgement and my duty to the Temple." I understood what he was saying he couldn't show favoritism to a single student it would be unfair for others. "I get it you need to look out for everyone here be a leader." Bai Hu seemed hurt by my statement maybe because he knew it was true what I said. "Wu is afraid of you Topaz. This is the truth of his harsh punishment of you." That was confusing why would Elder Wu be afraid of me? I was nobody but an acolyte and he was afraid of me? "Why is he afraid of me?" Bai Hu looked away. He removed several things from the sleeves of his robes and dropped them on my bed. They were scrolls several of them it seemed like and then he turned back at me. "You are strong Topaz. You learned our skills faster than anyone has before you. You have a potential that no one else has and a work ethic second to none the only one that compares to skill is Lim and a few seniors and work ethic Nave seems to do everything to stay on par with you in strength you two are rivals but brothers first." He smiled probably thinking of the past how he would scold the four of us and teach us when he could and had the time. "Wu knows this and believes that in a few years you will surpass him in strength so he sends you out into the world hoping you either get too hurt to pose a threat to him or die and never return." The way he spoke I felt he wasn't talking about me. "Bai Hu who else have been sent on these 'pilgrimages'?" He looked at me and lifted his robe exposing his chest. Revealing a large three clawed jagged scar going from his left shoulder to his right rib cage. "I was eighteen when I was sent on mine I had learned faster than my peers too like you. During my third second year I was helping a village with a Grimm infestation along with some Huntsmen. During which I got gravely injured bedridden for months. After which my breathing became hard after a few serious movements. My fighting capabilities got severely impacted and I returned to the Temple and I was accepted back even with this handicap because I was no longer a threat to the Elder." I was in shock Elder Bai Hu was just like me ahead of his time but his potential was snuffed short because he wasn't ready for the world and got hurt because of it. No he had his brightest future taken from him by that old man. I raged deeply inside my aura flaring like an inferno. Elder Bai Hu took a few steps back from the heat I was radiating. I could never forgive him Elder Wu had did this to him and trying to do it to me until something came across my mind. I released my rage and looked at Elder Bai Hu. "How many others? How many did this happen to before you?" He looked at me with eyes that told me the answer even though he didn't say it.

Too many.

He walked up and embraced me holding on to me tight as if I was made of air. Like this was the last time we would see each other for a very long time. "I will protect your siblings while you are gone but promise me something Topaz? Promise me you will return and stay safe. I…..care for you as if you were like a son to me." I looked at him and hugged him back. "You are the closest thing to a father I ever had. I will return stronger than ever and change things here I promise that." I smiled and he nodded his head. He also dropped a satchel on my bed and turned back to me. "These scrolls are copies I made for you they are more teachings and techniques of the four main styles. Dragon, Turtle, Tiger and Phoenix I also have two of the Lion school knowing you have an affinity for it. Train hard and focus on your training your mind must be sharp as well as your body so never slack off. I recommend going to Vale there is a bit safer than these lawless lands. Atlas will be hard for you so I would avoid that kingdom for now. So will Mistral and their dark dealings and underworld." Elder continued giving me advice for hours as I packed.

I appreciated it and during those hours I took everything to heart and memorized it. I would miss these moments where he would impart his wisdom to me.

As I walked to the gate of the Temple I took one last look behind me and with a heavy heart I began walking out I didn't know how long I would be gone but I knew one thing.

When I return I was going to give all the acolytes who lost their lives or futures to Elder Wu schemings their vengeance.

As the sun began to rise to a new day I had another thought in my head.

"I wonder what this world has in store for me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Prologue R**

I was born hated by this world. Not by my parents no they loved me with all their heart. My brother did anything I asked and always had a way to make me smile.

No people like us, my kind, the Faunus were hated by the humans.

Because we looked different and nothing else. They hunted us, mislead us, killed us and used us for their own gain. But that wasn't all humans there were some that saw us as equals and treated us fairly. If only all of humanity shared this thought process maybe things would be different. Maybe my life would've turned out so much differently.

My brother and I lived normally in a small settlement run by Faunus in Mistral. We kept to ourselves and never bothered no one.

We enjoyed our days of peace and quiet. My brother and I would spend days training our bodies and talking about dreams of becoming Huntsmen. We would protect our town and continue living our way of life.

"Hey keep your guard up if its too loose then you'll lose your grip on your blade." My brother was teaching me how to use a blade this day. He had learned from our father who learned from his before him. My brother was very skilled our father said. He been teaching him since he was six. He was continuing to teaching me how to use the blade. A katana was our families weapon sharp and precise and in the right hands a deadly weapon.

We usually trained in the woods of our town settlement. The clearing was a small space but large enough for the two of us to maneuver and dodge. The trees here have multiple slash marks on them worn from constant use of us.

We clash blades, I swung from the hip with both hands but my brother easily parried it as if it was nothing. Leaving me off balanced I stumbled and turned back to face him. He stood a taller than me since I was only ten and he was fifthteen but to me he always appeared larger than life.

I pouted at him. He always like this teaching me through pain in our lessons. Well I did make it hard on him I was not an easy student always complaining at first but he saw the potential in me where I didn't.

"I know already Adam stop treating me like a kid." My voice came off higher pitched than I intended making him laugh to himself. "Ok Evie then I'll take off the training wheels." He changed posture and I knew he was serious. "Uh wait really? Because I was only jo.." I ducked from his sword sing cutting off my sentence and rolled away from him. He was a jerk but a good teacher and an awesome brother to take the time to teach me even if he seemed to take joy in freaking me out a lot.

I sharpened my focus and dashed at him swinging for his feet to get him off balanced. He took steps back but then got surprised when I went for a stab for his chest. He smiled and blocked with his blade at the same time as moving his body out the way. His blade sparking off of mine and putting his blade to my throat.

I was defeated and stared at the blade and back at him his eyes looking at me with love and mischievousness. "And that's another win for me." He took the blade from my throat and rubbed his hand in my hair. The same color as his own a deep red almost akin to blood and our eyes grey but almost shining. "I almost had you no fair." He stopped and sheathed his blade. "You almost did you're definitely better than when you first started but still go a long ways to go. Don't worry you'll a fine swordswoman yet the finest of them all." I blushed from his praise. He can be nice when he put his heart in it.

We travel back to the town and head back home. Once inside we see our father a large man with black hair who if you saw us all together you wouldn't believe we were his children.

He was a man with distinct features that we didn't have. He had a muscular frame and a tall man at 6'8. I guess Adam has his height he was already 5'10 at fifthteen. I was tall too for my age 5'1 I used to get made fun of for my height but when you know how to throw a punch or two the teasing usually stops.

Our father greeted us with a bow. He was in the kitchen drinking his tea as he usually do when he was home. We put our blades by the door where we usually left them upon coming home.

"Hello father how was patrol today?" My eyes with bright innocence wanting to hear about his day.

With a chuckle he looked at and spoke with a voice full of deep baritone.

"The day was without any major incidents my young stream. The Grimm have grown thin it seems and we only encountered two today which we put down with no problem. But you two don't want to hear about something so boring. Now tell me Adam how is Evie's training going?" He shifted to look at Adam.

Adam grabbed an apple out the fruit bowl and began eating it and sat on the kitchen counter top. "It goes well father. She improves everyday her aura has become second nature to use now. I think she'll be better than me at this rate." He laughs and looks at me.

"W-w-w-whaa? I'm not that great. I mean I still got a long way to go. I still haven't beaten you in a sparring match once."

Our father smiles as we continue to bicker at each other. "Evie it's not important that you beat him but that you learn from the experience. You two are both well talented and beyond me in skill when I was both of your ages. I have no doubt you both will surpass me and go farther than I ever did."

We smiled then heard a voice come from the doorway. "I hope that's not my rebellious son sitting on my kitchen counter again?"

Adam gulped down his apple and turn to face the woman who spoke.

Our mother was the one we took after the most. We had her red hair, her face shape and slim figure. People always said I was her twin and Adam was her as a boy. But when he would hear the funny enough Adam would make a pout that made him look like father.

Adam jumped off the counter and scratched the back of his head. "Of course not mother that would be rude. Especially after you told me countless time that I shouldn't.. OW."

A crack was heard of flesh meeting wooden spoon as mother hit his head with the one in her hand.

"And of course this mother will always be here to teach him should he keeps forgetting. Such a forgetful wonderful son I have." Her smile appeared sweet but we both knew we should not test her just because she was 5' had a fierce iron grip of rules we had to follow or else we get a good tongue lashing of how we can better.

Adam was rubbing his head where she hit him and smiling. Dad was letting out a heartful laugh and I held in a chuckle knowing if I laughed at my brother mom would probably turn on me and callout the last time I didn't listen to her.

Later that evening I was in my room I hear a knock on my door. I open the door and it's Adam putting a finger to his lip so I stay quiet.

"Hey come on follow me." He was in his outdoor attire and after he left I changed my clothes as well. I walk into the hall and see him down the hall at the window waving his hand at me.

"What are you doing Adam? Mom isn't going to like that we are sneaking out to do whatever." He smiled and grabbed me by the waist.

"Come on Evie don't be so scared of mom so much and besides the sky is clear tonight sooo….." He carried me out with him out the window and we jumped to a nearby tree branch where he jumped to the roof of our house and he let me down.

I looked up and saw so many stars in the sky. Filling the sky with them was the shattered moon in all its glory beautiful to just see it in this light.

"...Why not enjoy the night sky for a bit runt. Can't just be all work and training with no play." We sat there for what seemed like hours. Just the two of us what seemed like it can last forever but destiny has never been one known for her kindness.

We soon heard gunfire and people screaming at the edge of town and the warning bells being rung. We jumped up and looked over in that direction. All we could make out was an pillar of smoke and small flashes which must've been gunfire.

We heard our front door slam open and saw our father sword in hand rushing out.

"Father what's happening?" He looked up and saw us both. "You two stay here and protect your mother."

Adam opened his mouth to protest. "But Father!?" He gazed his eyes at his eldest child. "That's an order Adam stay here." With that he started running off to the fire fight. Adam jumped off the roof and landed at the front door. He went inside briefly and came back out with his own blade.

"Adam what are you doing dad said…" He looked at me with worry in his eyes. I know how he was. He wasn't the type to listen always rushing off to do his own thing like that time he went off to hunt those Beowulfs that was near the town to prove to dad he was ready to join the city guard.

"You stay here and keep mom safe I'm going to help father I'm not a little kid anymore he can't keep trying to protect me." Adam headed out after dad and into whatever was happening.

Mom came outside still in her evening wear as I jumped off the roof and landed next to her. She grabbed hold of my hand holding on for what seemed like dear life. "Honey leave it to your father and brother. Please don't follow after them." I could hear the pain in her voice it was more than usual whenever father would go out scouting for days on end and we had to wait for him to come back home.

More explosions occurred and the screams got closer it seemed. I grabbed my blade and went upstairs pulling mom with me. We ran into my room and locked the door.

"We should be safe here but I can't protect you in these." I gesture to myself in my night attire and quickly strip and throw on my combat gear father had made for me. Much to mother's surprise.

"When did your father have this commissioned?"

"He had it made for me a month ago and hide it in the woods and gave it to me. Don't be mad at him mom he had it made for this reason exactly."

She clearly was hurt about this secret but didn't see the point of arguing about it.

We hear the door downstairs slam open and hear someone yelling.

"Evie! Mom!" It was Adam's voice shouting for us. I finished putting on my gear and strap my sword on my waist. I open the door with mother behind me as we make it downstairs.

Once downstairs we see Adam bleeding from his side his hand trying to stop the bleeding from continuing. Mom ran to his aid as he slumped down to the floor.

"Thank the Gods you two are ok."

I look at him as his face strained his aura already beginning to heal him but slowly. Mom ripped her dress and started dressing his wound. "What's happening Adam? Where's your father?"

Adam seemed to lose focus and I put my hand on his shoulder to keep him awake and not pass out. He lets out a groan as mom tightens the wrap to make sure the blood stops flowing out. "Ugh dad is still with the others holding them off seems like there's more than we thought."

"Who is it? Who's attacking us?" Adam looks at the wo of us and there was something in his eyes something I never noticed but must've always been there now that I think back to it. Maybe it wasn't this incident that caused it maybe his heart was tired of the racism we faced everyday whenever we tried making trade or came across travelers. When we came across humans.

"Bandits...human bandits." He growled out as mom and I looked at each other.

Before we can reply another figure appeared through the door. He stank of alcohol and gunpowder and his clothes were dark colors and he seemed to be missing a few front teeth but without a doubt this human was a bandit as he brandished his blade at us.

"So the little mutt ran back home. I got to say nice place you got set up here i'll just be taking whatever valuables you got laying around here." He looks at us eyeing the hall looking for anything of value before he settles on me and Adam.

"Hmmm nice looking blades you two got there would fetch a pretty price somewhere. I'm in a generous mood so give me those blades and i'll let you all go." He offered with his hand extended.

Our mother moved in front of us in order to protect us.

"Leave now there is nothing here we will give you." He looked annoyed and pointed his blade at her. "I don't think you are understanding the situation here you dumb animal. I'm the one here making demands so give me WHAT I WANT."

What happened next seemed to move in slow motion he pulled back his hand with his blade and went downwards. I was too busy keeping Adam safe to react in time and Adam was delirious from blood loss before it happened. Mom dropped to her knees clutching her chest and laid there sprawled on the floor. What snapped us back into reality was laughter.

"Hahaha dying like a true animal never made sense why you freaks just won't understand simple commands. Now where were we?" He looked at us but his face dropped upon looking at us.

I don't know what face I made but I felt hot. Hotter than the hottest days of summer in town when the sun was at its highest. I looked down at mother her body unmoving a red pool coming out from her. I heard Adam get up his eye full of tears and his red hair glowing brightly. I saw his face glowing red as well from what it seems. No more like a light was also flashing from his face. I look in the mirror next to us and I was glowing too but even more brighter than Adam was. The heat I felt in my entire being still surging wanting to be released and we looked upon the man who just striked our mother down.

He let out a whimper as we charged at him at the same time staining our outside steps in a red pool as a hand dropped out from the door.

We went to check on mom and turned her over. The cut was deep and she was breathing slowly it seemed. "We gotta get her some help. We got to do something! Adam!" I had tears in my eyes as they flowed down my cheeks into the blood that was now splattered in my face from cutting down her attacker with Adam.

He looked at me with sadness as he looked at the floor and I followed his gaze. She had lost so much blood that I didn't even realize. I didn't want to believe it and hoped it wasn't true. We heard footsteps coming from the door. Adam turned first with blade in hand and I turned as well to see father. Clothes soaked in blood some his own some others. He had what seemed like a claw mark across his cheek and his right thigh. He looked across the room from Adam to me to mom. He ran to her side cradling her head.

"No no no no no not like this Aleckks honey please…" Me and Adam remained silent as our father broke into a soft sob over mother. Her hand slowly reached up and caressed his face. He inhaled sharply as she opened her eyes loosely.

"Ben is that you?" Dad grabbed her hand. "Yes dear it's me everything will me alright I promise."

Her gaze was distant and her voice was weak. "I can see such beautiful lights like that night you remember don't you?" He nodded his head. "Of course dear how could I forget the festival was something you was looking forward to with the fireworks." She smiled and looked at me and Adam.

"My beautiful children….remember you are my greatest joy…" With that last word her hand dropped and went lifeless. Our father wailed loudly roaring into the night. Adam covered his face holding in his tears as they fell. I stood there in disbelief as pain gripped my heart. My mother is dead gone from this world a light in mine taken from me. Despair took hold and when it did I heard the howl of nightmares. With all the chaos and gunfire still going on from the town defenders fighting off the bandits it generated enough negative emotions to draw them here.

The creatures of Grimm…

Father closed her eyes and laid her hand on her chest. He looked at us and walked outside and saw all the chaos that was happening people were running in fear of their lives and the Grimm were clawing down villager and bandit alike. Adam and I picked up our swords. I was in so much pain everything I loved was burning and under attack I wanted to go defend it all and kill the bandits while i'm at it. Adam still clutching his side but had his blade in his hand.

"We gotta go out there and finish this!" Our father took a deep breath and turned to look at us. "No you two need to leave now." He said in a calm voice.

We looked at him in shock he was telling us to run but he said only us two but that would mean… "What do you mean dad they killed mom attacked our village and caused the Grimm to come here. People are dying and you're telling us to run?!" Adam protested I was about to protest too but Dad had a sorrowful look in his face. That shut Adam up instantly and kept me from speaking.

"Yes because this town is lost thanks to the bandits. They have taken the love of my life from me but they will not take my last two reasons for living as well." His voice was pained as if he strained his voice filled with a mix of anger, sadness and mourning.

"But Dad we can help you me and Adam you can't think we are going to run while you do what exactly?" He looked at me with a smile. He walked to Adam and whispered something in his ear that changed his facial expression. Then walked to me and patted my head and took a knee. Wiping the blood off my face that was still there. "To have killed someone at such an age is not the life I wanted for you but you have to be strong now. Not for me or your mother but for yourself. Look out for your each other. Always remember…" He brushed my hair that flopped down over my eyes so he can get a good look at me. My silver eye shining in the moonlight. "...You are loved my young stream. Soon you will become a raging river."

Soon after him saying that I felt a pain in my stomach as I looked down and saw his fist there. Everything was going dark and the last thing I saw was how my father face looked full of pain and remorse.

I woke up in bed later unknown to my surroundings. I jumped out of the sheets startling the person next to my bed. A large woman looking down at me trying to keep me in bed. She introduced herself as Maria Rosa it seems we stumbled upon her by chance in this nearby town that's two days away by normal travel. It seems from what she can tell me Adam carried me here running nonstop and I was unconscious for three days after we were taken care of. We both were in need of dire emergency care. Adam had ran the whole way here through the night and most of the day. He was in the bed next to me still asleep. She told me to stay in bed and left the room.

I looked over at him and he opened his eyes faking being asleep. He turned over not looking at me. I try to say something but my voice is hoarse and dry. I keep trying until I regain my voice after sleeping for so long.

"A-a-adam….Adam." I call him and he continues not facing me. We've lost everything mother gone and father stayed behind I don't know what happened after he knocked me out but Adam was all I had left. He felt so far away when he was so close it was frightening.

"I'm sorry…" He finally speaks up. I turn to him but he's still looking away. "I did what he told me. I to do. All that mattered was getting you to safety." His voice tired and exhausted.

"They went to the village. They found him…." By "him" he must of meant…

"Where was he?" No hope in my voice. He finally turned over to me looking in my eyes telling me of our father's fate.

"He was in the courtyard of the village. Among his body laid before him twenty dead bandits. Heh he didn't even have a single wound on his back he faced all his opponents head-on. Like a true warrior…...dumb old man." Tears drop out his eyes as my vision gets blurry feeling the tears come as well. "Yea he always said wounds on the back are signs of cowardice." He laughs and go on his back looking at the ceiling.

"We're alone in this world now Evie. Just you and me." I look over at him as he is lost in his train of thought. I wondered what he was thinking but he must've been already plotting his revenge on this world.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Maria Rosa had taken us back to her home in Mistral she ran an orphanage. Where children of all ages stayed they all had different reasons for being there. Abandoned, families murdered or just lost the youngest was a few months old and the oldest was eighteen. I got along with everyone but Adam seemed distant and was always training and keeping everyone out of trouble. He did seem hesitant around the human children. More angry most days and I never knew these days wouldn't last.

One day while we were training in the yard of the orphanage. A man stopped by he was tall dark skin tone and had white hair with leopard ears. He stopped and watched us as we crossed blades honing our skills. For hours he watched and when we were done he walked up to us and was impressed.

"Those are truly fine skills for a young man and a girl so young. What are you two doing here?" Adam pulled me behind him and glared at the man.

"What's it to you?" The man laughed at Adams remark.

"You have fine eyes boy a warrior's eyes. You two shouldn't be here in this place wallowing. You should be making a difference for our people." The man said with confidence. I didn't buy what he was selling but Adam seemed interested.

"And how do you think we do that?" Adam asked the man and he smiled in response. "You protect of course the ones who can't fight for themselves."

Adam eyes brightened and was truly interested in the man words as Maria came outside and the man introduced himself.

He was a member of the White Fang and was recruiting Faunus to protest and join up within their ranks to get equality. Maria turned him down saying all the children Faunus has been through enough already but Adam stepped up.

"I'll join you." The man seemed surprised and I was worried and stepped up to. "I'll join too."

Adam looked back at me with pain in his eyes and knelt down to me. "No Evie you're not I'm going to join and try and change this world not only for us but all Faunus."

"So what I can fight too. Probably better than most adults." Adam still shook his head. "No dad told me to protect you and give you a normal life. Here in this place has helped you a lot already. I never felt right here anyway but just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we will be apart for long." He grabbed his sword and held it in front of me. I knew immediately what he was doing.

"I swear on this sword that I will protect you with my life. You're the last of my family you deserve happiness in your life." I started to cry once he did that. Swearing such a oath was tradition in our village and oaths are binding. "But what if you die? I'll be all alone."

He hugged me and patted my head. "You are never alone and look at Maria and the kids here you have a new family now." He smiled and I dried my eyes. "Be strong for your big brother ok?"

"Ok brother. I love you…" He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "And I love you little stream." Using my old nickname as he stood up and turned to the man. As they started to walk away I never would've realized that would be that last time I saw the kind hearted brother I grew up with.

Two years passed and the world had changed. I was growing up and nothing was the same. Kids I had grown up with either got adopted or left on their own but there was so many orphans coming in constantly we were always full. I heard tales that the White Fang had turned violent and their actions actually started having an effect but for the wrong reasons.

Violence is never the answer and now a new hate was born by the humans one out of fear. That wouldn't lead to equality and the one person on my mind was Adam how he was. He used to send me letters telling me of how it was the training with the white haired man and then soon after they turned into a more violent organization the letters stopped.

There was a White Fang rally happening in Mistral and I always knew what I had to do. "You wanted normal for me Adam? Well I don't do normal unless its with a sword in my hand." I grabbed my blade and ran out leaving my second home goodbye.

The rally was exciting and loud. The man on stage was yelling talking about how the humans has treated us thinking they were better than us. How we had to stop asking for equality but take it with our own hands. I saw all the White Fang members had on masks that looked like Grimm masks. Probably to keep their identities safe. As I pressed my way to the front I bumped into someone. I looked at the person and it was a boy my age it seemed or maybe younger I couldn't tell because he also had on a mask. Was he a member too? His mask was different it was black with a blue claw scratch on the front covering his whole face.

"Uh sorry kinda in a rush." He looked at me up and down and pointed at the sword at my hip. I looked down confused and looked back at him. "Uhhh can I help…"

"Tighten up your sword to your hip. That way it makes less noise when you move and your draw speed gets faster." And with that he walks away his wolf ears on the top of his head twitching slightly probably due to the noise happening around us.

I wondered who that person was but I continue to a White Fang member and tell him I want to join. I won't be left behind by Adam anymore. I have one last thought before anything else.

"I think I might have to do something about my hair…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Recruiting**

 **Laurentum/Loki**

The sunbeam shines into my room shining into my face forcing me awake. Sit up out of bed looking around the hotel room I'm staying in. My bag of clothes in front of the door only holding a few pair of clothes I wear and climbing gear for the road.

I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror and turning on the faucet as the water pour out I cup my hands underneath and wet my face. The cold water wakes me up and sparks my senses. I brush my teeth and head out the bathroom and over to my bag and pull out my clothes.

After getting dressed I look in the mirror at myself. My black hoodie vest with blue tribal markings along my chest and on the back my symbol a white wolf with a blade in its mouth. The sleeves torn off showing my bare lean arms toned in muscles. My gray combat jeans with a few holes in them from travel and grey combat boots. I make a reminder to myself that I have to go to the shopping district and stock up on new pants and provisions. I put on my few armor pieces on my left forearm and right leg. I never had the thought of needing too much armor. I felt it would hamper my speed and my Aura usually protects most of my damage or I outmaneuvered my opponent but some protection was always better than none .

After grabbing everything I needed which was my sword, ammo box stored on my hip and mask which I hid in a pocket in my hoodie: I decide to leave my bag in the room incase I need to move more stealthy if needed be. I walk out into the streets of the hotel. I pull my hood over my head hiding my face and other "traits" and head out.

It was a sunny day with some clouds looming over in the city of Vale the hotel I was staying in resided in the commercial district and luckily accepted Faunus customers this being my first time in Vale. Very different from certain places I been to before but nothing really important to me. The people all around were making their way to what they had planned for the day. Humans and Faunus from what it looked like had a common understanding here compared to how Atlas is when I was there an week ago.

That Kingdom left a bad taste in "his" mouth but nothing "he" couldn't handle after breaking a few noses. I pulled out a map of the city and began making my way to the low income parts of the district.

I needed information and through my travels bars were hubs of information all it took was talking to the right people. I made my way into the different part of town the subtle changes in buildings were apparent.

The buildings built mostly by metal and brick with power-lines. The people also seemed shady their eyes looking at me as I walked by. Clearly sizing me up I could smell it and feel it in the air. I soon happened across what seemed like a bar or club of sorts.

The sign said "Juniors" ignoring the clear laughter coming from "him" in my head I stepped inside to see what I could find. Walking in it seemed like everyone inside were working on setting things up for tonight but the bar part was open for anyone who was a daytime drinker. I walked to the bar and called the bartender over.

"I'll take a Gin if you got it." He looked at me with a smirk.

"Kid aren't you a little young to be drinking why don't you get home and do something else than hangout here." I didn't see the point in arguing over a drink I didn't even want "He" likes drinking for whatever reason. A pain in the back of my head occured as I heard more laughing in my mind.

" **Welp that sucks I really wanted a drink to start this day off right."** I remain stoic faced and proceeded to ask my question. "So I need information, I'm looking for someone do you happen to know anyone that has their ear close to the ground here?" The bartender looks at me while cleaning a cup. He chuckles and puts down the glass.

"And what does a kid like you need that type of person for anyway?"

"I'm sure you know I'm not going to answer that question and I'm not repeating myself." I said coldly he looked at me and I glared at him. He whistled and a guy dressed similarly to everyone working in here came over he whispered something to him and the man ran off.

The bartender looked back at me. "I hope you know what you're doing kid but you're in luck coming here the boss is just the type of guy you might just be looking for. Got one of the boys to get him for ya." He reaches down and brings up a glass bottle and slides it to me.

I catch it and it appears to be a soda. I look at him and tilt my head.

"I don't hand out drinks to kids so that'll do for ya." I pop it open and take a swig waiting for whoever was coming.

" **It's not a gin but hey it'll do ehh Brother?"** The voice speaks again and I ignore "him" and continue to sit patiently.

 **Silver**

OMGOSH OMGOSH OMGOSH I'm screaming inside my head as I run back home from training. Today wasn't like any other day it was going great fanfreakingtastic no…..it was going to be awesome!

During today's training I hit every shot with perfection and my semblance training even went good today. I usually have difficulty with it but I was just in a zone of my own today.

My teachers gave me high praise which was hard to get out of them being Atlas Huntsmen and all but they can't ignore my skill and say it wasn't good enough today. I knew if I wanted I could enroll into Atlas Academy and be accepted right now General Ironwood have sent letters asking me to enroll but that wasn't my dream.

What got me so excited right now was the call I got on my scroll from Steele just a few minutes ago. He said there was a letter for me there from Beacon Academy. Finally after so many years all my training and studying and taking the aptitude test earlier in the summer has paid off. I originally was only going to send my results to Beacon but the supervisor convinced me to send it to all the Huntsmen academies. Atlas was the first to respond almost immediately ala General Ironwood still trying to recruit me. With all my accolades I achieved already: The sniping competitions, weapon design shop awards and getting taught by private tutors who worked at Atlas Academy I'm sure one of them told the General about my progress over the years.

Everytime the General came over for dinner he always seemed to drift over to me. Sizing me up and always asking how my studying was going. He held an interest over all my siblings of course. The twins Grey and Steele had been helping Atlas techs design better weapons for their ranks. Obviously they kept their utmost best designs to themselves so the General can buy it off them they were of course businessmen at heart.

He always enjoyed Tina's music and made it to all her performances. She kept getting better and better as the years passed and she became one of the best young musicians in all of Atlas by age fourteen. That my little sis for ya.

Amey and Diana would keep asking about when they can go into the Academy and see their labs. They had designs and ideas so crazy that some of them actually kept the grown man silent as he barely understood what they meant. And Coop being Coop would ask over and over for Ironwood to toss him in the air like a plane being the wild child he is by nature he had ways of getting what he wanted.

But this time it was a response from Beacon and I always dreamed about that academy after my father told me all those years ago that he wanted me to attend there actually being there in Vale learning and becoming a Huntress. It's what my skill of marksmanship would be best used in becoming an Huntstress. It was also something that brought me closer to a mother I never knew.

I run up to our family home. It was a decently sized building only three floors and two wings big enough to house our large family and our extracurricular activities. In the yard as I approached running I saw Amey and Diana in the front with their latest robot I think this one was supposed to be a dancer robot but the last few they had made exploded after going continuous back flips so they were forced to test it outside where nothing can be broken.

"Hey guys how's it going with this one?" I yell running past them. Amey turned her head her platinum eyes looking at me. The one thing all of us, my siblings and I have in common since Grey, Steele and I have black hair like our mother and the rest have a mix of either blond hair like my stepmother or brown hair like dad; we have platinum eyes like our father it's in our blood so he would say.

"It's going poorly for some reason the Danceatron keeps doing back flips and nothing else maybe there's a problem with the operating system that's interfering with the leg springs? A weird error that keeps being sent?" She scratched the back of her blond head. Diana peeked over her hair light brown hair cut short and out of her face. Her giant glasses covering most of her face for her bad eyesight. She has tools in her hand and turning screws on the ankle of the robot.

"This will be our third time rebooting it hopefully this time it does the bunny dance and not a backflip or a frontflip."

I yelled good luck hoping it works out and not to risk myself if it blows up which things tended to do around them nowadays.

I made my way to the front door of our house opening the door but not before a small explosion is heard off where Diana and Amey were and I swear I heard Diana yelling from here. Running out of the house was one of the butlers a young ram Faunus about the same age as Grey and Steele with an fire extinguisher in his hands. "I swear if they set the lawn on fire I'm banning their building rights for at least a week." He says to himself while waving to me as he ran by.

I giggled and continued into the house. We didn't have many butlers or maids only about six not including four gardeners. We all keep the house clean together but father knew having some help would make sure the house would actually get clean often and not sometimes and the outside appearance was well kept. We also had security around the clock to keep the younger ones safe but honestly if anyone tried to come and hurt or steal from us if they saw how huge the oldest twins were I think they would think twice about coming here plus I was no pushover either.

I ran upstairs greeting the maids and butlers I passed on the way to father's office.

When I made it to his doors I took a deep breath to calm myself and opened them with a bit more force than I meant to and I see Dad, Grey and Steele jump out their seats. They were all sitting at Dad's work desk probably discussing work about the company. I nervously laugh and slowly close the door behind me.

"Hehehe sorry about that I'm a bit excited." Dad sighs deeply and the twins laugh  
slightly. "If I knew that your training would make you into the girl I know today I would've had you training sooner." Dad laughs to himself he gets up from his desk and walks over to me.

Dad was a large man in the sense of more height and muscle than fat. He stood at 6"10 and his hair was dark brown with signs of graying appearing on the sides. His eyes Platinum like mine or I guess mine were Platinum like his looking at me with what seemed to be a mix of love and worry. "My eldest daughter is starting on her path and I can't be anymore proud of her." He grabs me in a big bear hug. All the air in my body is squeezed out.

Grey walks over and pats him on the shoulder. "Uh pops I'm pretty sure you're going to kill the midget before she even hears the good news." Steele looked at my face as I was being squeezed. "I'm pretty sure she's already dead dude you know how Dad's hugs are." Dad realized what he was doing and let me go. I took in the sweet taste of air. Oh how I missed it's taste for a few seconds and looked at the twins.

They were completely identical of course they took after Dad in many regards compared to me. I was seventeen but the some of Dad I got was all in my height because for a girl I was tall at 6"0. Meanwhile the twins looked similar to Dad they stood tall as giants at 6"8 attractive faces since they always were talking to girls. Their hair black like mine and toned muscular not as much as Dad but I wouldn't want to fight them in a straight up fist fight which they got into a couple growing up.

"Ahhh so the midget lives? Good thing or else she wouldn't get a chance to die of excitement from this." Steele held up his scroll and after a few swipes a holo projection played and audio came out. Appearing was a woman with blond hair tied in a bun with a curl behind her head. Her eyes bright green and stern behind her thin glasses on her face. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waist pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. Her boots black with bronze heels and a cape purple on the inside black on the outside.

"Uh who's that?" I ask. "I am Professor Goodwitch…" "Oh"

"I am happy to tell you Silver FairNeil that you have been accepted to enroll into Beacon Academy of Vale. Your aptitude test had peeked our interest and Headmaster Ozpin has been keeping an eye out for talent such as yours having been developed outside of the beginner schools and on your own and of course have made quite a name for yourself with your shooting competition victories over the years. New students are welcomed to the campus for initiation within the following month. So take your time to prepare and we await your arrival to proceed with your training here in Vale."

The message ends and the three of them look back at me as my face is full of glee. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!" I scream as loud as I can. I jump in the air and run around the place. Grey laughing so hard he fell on his back. As Dad tries to calm me down and Steele grabs me by the collar and pulls me off the floor. "OK so you got accepted congrats sis. Now can you calm down a bit so we can tell you how happy we are?"

I regain composure and he puts me down. Dad clears his throat. "When the month comes up for you to leave I will have an Airship ready to take you directly to Vale through the safest airlines of course so you'll meet fewest Grimm along the way. Of course your brothers gonna have something for you as well."

Steele and Grey look at each other with smiles on their faces and Grey pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I look at it and it was a design schematic for a weapon. On the top right corner the name said "Pearly Star". "What is this? A new weapon you guys are putting out?" Steele shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "No midget this is a unique one of a kind weapon made specially for our baby sister by possibly the greatest weapons builders of our generation." He pointed at himself and Grey both with wide smiles on there faces.

"This is my weapon? You guys are making this for me?" I couldn't believe it I knew I had to make my own weapon at some point but I had too many things to do before I can spend the required weeks to design then build the weapon and here my brothers are doing it for me.

"Can't let our little sister go become a Huntstress without the best weapon made for her." They said in unison. They always did that and it was creepy at times but it's cool how they do it like it's second nature to them. I run up to them both and give them a big group hug. "When will it be done? Looks like you two been working on this for awhile." The laugh a bit. "Yea you should've seen our earlier designs soooo bad we had so many sleepless nights just finding the right barrel size and whether or not it should be a collapsible rifle or not." Grey started. "But we'll have it ready in…." Steele counting on one hand. "...six days? Yes definitely six days no more no less."

I let out a squeal again and calm myself again. Dad pats my head and I look towards him. "I'm sure you are tired from training today and knowing how you are. You probably ran the whole way here so why not go to your room and get some rest."

I look at my clothes and realize I was covered in sweat from training and running the entire way home. I scratch the back of my head and excuse myself from the room leaving my brothers and Dad to go back doing whatever they were doing before I came in.

I go to my room which was pretty big had a great view outside my window which wasn't so great right now as I saw Amey and Diana with the Faunus butler putting out the fire of the explosion from their robot. I laugh seeing Amey clearly upset and Diana who seems to be writing down notes probably moving on from the idea of dancing robots into something entirely new.

I go into my bathroom and turn on the shower but before I even start to undress I go and grab my scroll off my dresser and make a call. I hoped she wasn't in one of her lessons or too busy right now. My only female friend well only true friend that wasn't blood related.

The call picked up and her face came on screen a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. Her face went from cold and bored into warm and excited. "Oh finally I was just about to call you just finished my last vocal lessons for the day."

I smiled it's always nice to hear her voice and see the face of my friend since we were kids. "Hey Weiss you will not believe what just happened!"

 **Topaz**

The city of Vale what a interesting place from the few moments I stepped on its soil. Compared to the dry landscape and desert of Vacuo; Vale was more plush with forests and cooler air around this time of year. Well thinking about it Vacuo is always hot except during the winter the nights was freezing.

I walked down what seemed to be a street filled with different stores and restaurants. My stomach growled for food but I had used the last of Lien on the boat ticket here. I had some fruits in my satchel I kept for emergencies. I only had a couple left and proceeded to eat a few of them.

"I need to somehow get money or else i'll starve in a few hours."

As I walked around I noticed something everyone here seemed to be at a level of understanding of what seemed to be set laws. In Vacuo everyone had more of an "Do whatever you want" mentality as long as the only law keepers in Vacuo the Huntsman Academy kept them in check. I noticed people with badges walking around with firearms on their waists.

"Police? I wonder if they keep the peace here with the Huntsman Academy?" There was still a lot about the outside world I was learning about. It's been only a year since I was banished from the temple. I've met some interesting people along the way. I even help a village or three with Grimm extermination. The only thing I wanted in return was information about everyone life and how they lived. When I learned I needed Lien to get food that's when I asked for some whenever I helped not much just enough for me to get by.

As I'm walking around the city talking with a few of the residents I greet along the way multiple cars with sirens drive past as fast speeds. They all seem to be heading in the same direction. "Whoa what's going on is there a celebration of something." The man I was having a conversation with about the Huntsman Academy pulls out a small device with opens up and presses it a few times and a video come up. "It seems there's a robbery in progress and they're holding people hostage at the bank." I heard of this "bank" where people can store their Lien they earn safely and not worry about people stealing it. This seemed to be interesting anyhow.

"Which way is this bank?" He show me on his device and I nod memorizing the direction I have to go. I jump on a streetlight and swing to the top and leap to a nearby roof. I see the cars with sirens going fast in a direction and follow them which was easy enough and a good workout for me.

I arrive to what seems to be the scene. It was a large building cars covering the front entrance and the back. I also notice other people on roofs near me with long rifles aiming at the windows. They probably was setup to take out anyone about to hurt an hostage. I look upon the situation to get a feel of what's happening.

It seems like there were around eight or possibly ten individuals keeping the staff and people who were there for business hostage. I don't know what was happening but I could see from here in a window a man in a mask come up to it waving something in his hand. "Don't come any closer this here is a detonator for a bomb we have and i'll press it if anybody….."

He didn't even finish his sentence as he saw something flying in the sky towards him. It was something that seemed to be on fire but human shaped and fully coated in metal. I wasn't sure how things was done here in Vale but back in Vacuo crazy guy with bomb we don't hesitate. I heard bomb and already jumped in the air and hurled myself to him.

"First Form: Lion's Comet!" His eyes went wide in disbelief I assumed when he saw me hurling myself from a roof two blocks away at him. Thankfully he was so stunned he didn't have the sense to press the button and activate the bomb.

I crash through the window my fist connecting to his face. I feel a crack against his face on my fist as he is sent flying in the room over the hostages into one of his comrades. The detonator flies loose in the air and I catch it. Activating my semblance my hand turning into metal and crushing it into pieces.

I look around the bank room and take in the situation. Seems there are ten masked robbers in total one of them being the unfortunate one who I knocked out flying in. The guy he flew into slowly gets back up and aims his gun at me. There are two guys at the front doors, three among the crowd keeping them under control one of them being the guy who was his teammate landing spot, two in the second floor keeping over-watch and two behind the area where the employees work watching them.

I watch each one carefully trying to see the perfect opportunity to make my move. I could attack but I don't want the hostages in the crossfire. So like in the wild when I was saving that traveling caravan against a pack of Beowulves make myself the bigger threat possible.

I lift my arms and go into a fighting stance the three in the main hall with the hostages aim their guns at me the rest kept their eyes on me but it to me it wasn't enough. So I activated my weapons.

The thick bracelets on my wrists expand completely covering my hands and arms up to my elbow forming a type of gauntlet. The gauntlets have chambers on the forearms like a revolver and barrels above my knuckles to fire dust rounds. On my left hand the barrels are above my two outer knuckles while my right are above my innermost knuckles. Their names from left to right "Âdityas & Danavas". After activating my weapons all guns are trained on me. Perfect just what I wanted I spin the chamber on my arm to the ice dust aim and fire at the three in the middle with precision with my left arm freezing their weapons and their hands unable to fire.

I jump in kicking one of the robbers while their disoriented. Hitting him with a series of kicks before grabbing his arms and tossing him out the same window I came in through.

A gunshot rings past my face from the gunmen on the second floor and I turn to see the two at the front door start running to help their friends. The two in the back remain where they are. I jump on the shoulders of one and use him a springboard to leap to the second floor. While in the air I turn and fire at the two coming from the front door. The chambers spinning stopping on earth dust as I fire a single round at the feet of one running tripping him up and falling face first on the floor. I land on the landing with one of the shooters. His face in full surprise and I grin at him smiling. "Hi….bye!" I swing at his chest hard with my fist upon impact I hear a few ribs crack and he leans over in pain and I look over across the way. His teammate firing trying to hit me but I duck behind a pillar to avoid the gunfire.

I take a deep breath and spin the chamber on my right hand to green dust. I come out of cover extending my hand out palm first at the shooter while he's firing at me. I inhale deeply and concentrate. " **Formless Form First Path: Air Bullet!** " I make a thrusting punching motion and the shooter is hit in the face by an invisible force and stumbles. During that time I run at him knocking the gun out his hand grabbing him by his shirt pulling him with me over the edge. Before we land I place my palm on his chest and using the wind dust blow him away towards another window sending him flying through it.

I land and that leaves the two gunmen with their guns frozen on their fists, the two from the front door the one I knocked down getting back up and the two behind the employee area. The two gunmen start firing at me and I see behind me I landed in front of a mother and daughter. I can't use my semblance or else the bullets might ricochet off my body. I wave my hands around turning them metal over in a motion as they're firing and after unloading all their ammo the see I am unharmed and so are the family behind me. I open both my hands and from them I drop all the lethal bullets that would've hit me or the people behind me.

One of the gunmen looks at his partner and drops his gun and runs to the front door. His friend looks back at him and looks at me. I smile at him and he looks at me with fear. "Yeaaa this isn't what I signed up for!" He says and drops his gun running after his friend.

I look at the two with their guns still frozen and standing there unable to fight. They get on their knees and surrender. I look at the two behind the counter and they both come out holding hostages in their arms guns pointed at their heads.

"Ok Huntsmen no sudden moves or else!" The larger on warns. The hostages they were holding were two young girls probably new workers or something but I made no sudden moves. The large one smiled at my surrender. "Ok that's better now take off those…..things on your arms and toss them to me. I look at him and begin to do as he says. I could see by his eyes he was serious about pulling the trigger but his friend isn't his hand trembling slightly. I had one shot at what I had in mind so no errors here or someone will lose their life and as long as I breathe I will not lose another life. My thoughts went back to the first two months on the road and a dying Huntsman fading from his wounds from a mistake I made his life lost but mine remained and I have to make use of it.

With lighting reflexes I fire using the guns on my arms. " **Formless Form Second Path: Invisible Palm!** " Using the air dust and force of my palm strike I send two unseen attacks at the large man face knocking him back five feet. The other looks back at him taking his eyes off me for a moment enough for me to close the distance. I take the gun out his hand knocking him out with a blow to his neck. The large man gets up his nose broken bleeding and angry at me. "You ruined EVERYTHING YOU WORTHLESS ANIMAL!"

Racism too well at least some things never change no matter what part of the world of Remnant I'm on. I go into a finishing move stance. "I'll show you how wild this "animal" can get." I lower my stance widening my feet from my center and speed up my breathing as my aura concentrates into my arms.

" **Wolf Form Final Path: Luna's Assault!** " I lunge at him swinging at him hands in a claw shape scratching and striking one scratch cutting his cheek as he swings and hits my jaw. He smiles but pulls back his hand screaming in pain. My face fully covered in metal spreading all over my body. Continuing my assault stomping on his foot, palming his chest, knocking away his arm breaking it and before finishing him off I stop seeing he has fallen unconscious. I regain my senses as the lust and anger from battle escapes me.

Not even three seconds pass when the police rush in crashing through the doors and screaming yelling. Their jaws drop seeing the inside everyone alive and the gunmen subdued and I'm standing in the middle with the biggest one of them passed out standing as he fall over. I smile at them with my best grin. "Better late than never?"

Two hours later downtown Vale Police Station

I've been here for hours and they still have me inside this interrogation room. I already told them I saw what was happening but choose to help rather stand on the sidelines. They asked where I was from but I didn't tell them about the Temple so I just told them I was an orphan from Vacuo traveling on the road.

Apparently I put everyone's lives at risk doing that and the only reason I wasn't arrested was because I saved everyone and multiple people who were hostages spoke in my support. The child and mother I saved told them how I protected them when one of the shooters shot at me. I'm glad they were ok but I almost had enough of being in here and I guess it's time to bust out. But before I can do that the cop hears a knock on the door and checks its out a hushed discussion is had but I picked up the words "...of course **he's** here..". The man walks out and closes the door. It takes ten minutes for the door to open again but this time it's an older man. Well he looks older his hair was full gray. He wore an deep green suit and had a cup in his hand where he took a sip and sat in front of me.

"Uhh hi?" I say while the man stares at me. He pulls out a device I seen on my travels known as a scroll. On the screen plays the fight in the bank. "Tell me young man where did an orphan learn these techniques and moves?" He asks. I moves slightly in my chair and lean back. "I told the police already I taught myself everything I know." The man looks at me and smirks taking another sip of his coffee.

"I understand you want to protect the Temple from outsiders but not many knows of its existence; after all not many of you have come out into the world for a long time now." My eyes widened when he said that. "How do you know about the temple? We live secluded away from everyone."

The man puts down the scroll and he puts down his coffee mug to lock his fingers together. "That's a story for another day but I must say young man I am impressed by your skill, poise and decision making during that entire fight You truly have the makings of a Huntsmen. My only question why is such a talented youth so far from home?"

I shift in the interrogation room chair and look straight into the man eyes. He was sizing me up. Not like the folk back in Vacuo but similar seeing if I had what it takes to survive or am I just a lucky boy under the right stars. So I do the one thing I can while hiding my reasons for being out here a secret.

"I'm on a pilgrimage to control the anger in me. Until I can I will not return to the Temple. I must become stronger." That caught the man attention. "So you desire power but from what I understand about your home you all focus on peace of mind through physical training and mystic arts." I chuckle thinking back to all of Elder Ma Zhu spiritual classes and sleeping through them trying to relax my mind but relaxing my body instead.

"I used to dislike that style of teaching but it's been helping as of late but yes I want more power."

"For what will you use this power for?" I thought briefly about that question and answers quickly.

"To protect my friends, my family and to….." I wanted to say get revenge for Elder Bai Hu and all the others Old man Wu sent to their deaths or crippled. The anger building in me. I can feel it when I was biting the inside of my mouth. I say a mantra Ma Zhu taught me and calmed down steadying my breath. "...Protect anyone who needs my help." At that the man smiled and nodded at me.

"So young man then I have a proposal for you. Come to my school Beacon Academy." I sat there shocked I heard of Beacon Academy the Huntsman school here in Vale but I had never thought about joining. "I thought I had to go to one of those smaller schools before going there?"

"You don't have to worry about that I have students whose skills are far beyond that of other applicants and you definitely meet that criteria." I didn't know what to say I have just been wandering all this time this past year. Helping who I come across and testing my strength against any Grimm I see along the way.

"What will I benefit from going to Beacon?" It was a good question I needed to know what I was signing up for. "Well you clearly still have some ways to go to fit in with normal society not everyone throws themselves into a robbery situation with no plan even though it worked out in the end. Also we can teach you, train you and help you gain the power you seek. All the while helping others. You have a gift and talent combined with strength other do not possess. Do not let it be squandered but developed." His words rang true something about him drew me closer to agreeing but final question first. "Who are you?"

The man face looked puzzled as if I asked a silly question. "Of course you wouldn't know. Why I'm Headmaster Ozpin principal of Beacon Academy. So what do you say Topaz will you join my school?"

I knew my answer before I even thought of it. Almost seems like destiny put me in this position and I want to see where this story ends. Until I feel a rumble in my stomach and hold on to it.

"One more thing…..Do I get free meals there?"

 **River**

I made it finally. I departed the ship smelling the sea air as I walked to the docks. I waved goodbye to the sailors who let me on their ship. It was an interesting few weeks but it was worth it.

I needed to get far away from where I used to be. Things were changing and that was something I didn't want to be a part of. I looked down at my clothes my black combat boot and black jeans with holes in them for the style. On the back of my hip my blade Love's Misery in its compact form can't be walking around with the obvious assault rifle or katana draws too much attention. My black shirt with red splotches like someone sprayed it with paint and red jean vest with white tribal lines and flowers on the back. The flowers are lilies mom's favorite and family symbol I took to further hide my identity. I had to dye my hair black while on the ship again since it faded when I used my semblance after some Grimm sharks attacked.

I go look around the city catching the sights. The city was beautiful and the people seemed happy here. Faunus and Humans on the outside seemed to be getting along but I wonder what occurs behind closed doors.

"First thing first gotta find someone who can set me up with some work. Don't have much Lien left after that trip." I look around and find a town map. I was currently in the docks and next was the commercial district. If I wanted to make cash fast I would have to find Vale's underbelly area. Where Lien is thrown to anyone with "special" skills and questions about the past is not asked.

After a few hours I find myself in such an area. The houses seemed to be worn down a bit compared to other sections of the city and more clubs and bars were around. I ask around where I can find some work. Of course some of them offered work which I found that a fist in their faces after some suggestions changed their tune to more "combat" oriented work and that a certain club was always looking for new muscle. A club by the name of "Juniors".

I soon find said club further into the area. The lights on the display are on so they must be open. I walk in and I was not ready for what I walked into.

A fight was happening right at this very moment. All the thugs inside were being flung around like bags. Grunts and groans are heard from the guys dressed in black suits with red shades on the floor and all the others still fighting are being handed a whooping from one person.

He was a Faunus from the looks of it he has wolf ears I can see on his head. He's wearing a black hoodie vest with markings on the chest and swirling to the back a wolf with a blade in its mouth as his emblem on his back. Worn out grey jeans with matching boots. What really caught my eye was his weapon he was using. A black sheath that seemed all too familiar to me but the blade was blue and looked more of a standard katana but its edge I could tell was sharp to the touch the way he cut through tables with every swing. His tan skin tone brought out his features and the white tips of his wolf ears added on to that. He was giving all these men a tough time and it seemed like he was around my age.

"Somebody stop him before he destroys the whole bar!" I see a large man with a black vest over a white shirt yell. From the looks of it he seemed to be the leader which meant he was the guy I needed to talk to. I run over to him and pat him on the shoulder. "I can help you but it'll cost you." "I don't care how much you want just help us stop this manic!" I nodded and looked over to the boy. He had finished the last henchman knocking him out and then he looked in my direction. He slowly began walking towards us. I thought I saw his eyes turn from white to black but maybe I am just seeing things.

"I just needed information but you didn't take me seriously." He stopped and went into a drawing stance. The way he did it resembled….no just a coincidence plenty of people probably use blades like that. "All who gets in my way will be removed." His voice had no emotion to it. It sounded like he was dead already but still living at the same time. Creeps me out a lot but he needed to be knocked down so my new "employer" can pay me.

I press a button on the piece of machine on the back of my waist. It extends an handle and I draw it pulling out a katana with a small hilt guard.

"Guess i'm another thing in your way this day huh?"

 **Laurentum/Loki about an hour ago**

I was on my third soda when I saw the bartender eyes look in the distance behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw who he was looking at. The man was surrounded by more guys in black suits and red shades. Also with him were two girls with the same face one with a white dress and the other with a red one.

" **Dibs on the white one. Wait no the red one dammit the white one. I don't know which one I want!"** Loki screaming in my head. Clear to me his thoughts are in more useless spaces right now. I keep him quiet as the man approaches me.

He's wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache goatee. He sits next to me at the bar as the bartender drops a drink in front of him.

"So I hear you're looking for information. Seems like you found yourself to the right bar here in Vale." He takes a long sip of his drink and exhales loudly. "I'm Junior what does a runt like you need help with?"

I finish my soda and pull out a scroll and open up a picture on the screen. I turn it to him. It was a picture of two men one larger than the other. The one on the right who looked older had long black hair and a beard over his chin. He was muscular and his eyes are dark that seemed to see everything in front of him. The one on the left looked younger than the other one. Leaner but still toned similar hair and eyes but a smaller face. He had a sly smirk on his face which had schemes and ideas behind it.

"I'm looking for this one he might be older looking now so anyone who might look like him." I point to the younger of the pair and Junior stares at the picture for a time. "Hmmm well I can see someone who looks like him right in front of me." He says with a chuckle. I look at him with a dead panned facial expression.

"But enough jokes I'm sorry to say I can't help you kid." He finishes his drink in one more gulp and turns back to me. I must've had a bad expression on my face. Something seemed off on how fast he denied to help me. He didn't even ask how much was the information worth to me. My training of reading people was kicking in. Every twitch on his face, the way his eyes looked away after seeing the picture and how I could hear his heartbeat speed up a few beats. He was hiding something from me.

"No I think you can help me but choosing not to. Was it him? Did he pay you off to keep his location a secret?" The man coughed on his new drink he ordered and looked back at me. His face gave away to the truth even without him responding. "Ok then how about you answer me this. What does a kid...no what does Laurentum Gray have to do with an man like this?" I reached for my blade handle on my waist. The twins behind him took steps in front of their boss to protect him. "So you know who I am?"

"Who doesn't know who you are? Laurentum Gray the two time Mistral regional tournament champion. People were disappointed when he didn't enter the next two years of your time at Sanctum Academy. They all wanted to see your rematch against the young rising star Pyrrha Nikos. You just quietly graduated and disappeared from what my sources say but here you are in my bar asking about "Him"." He points to the picture on the scroll. "He's dangerous and I don't care how skilled you are he isn't someone a kid should be messing with."

I looked at Junior and exhales slightly and put away my scroll. "So you won't help me?" He stood up and began walking away. "I'm sorry but no amount of money will ever help you find him. Get him outta here will ya?" The two girls look at me and upon a closer look they seemed to be around my age.

"Hey Miltia looking past the glare in his eyes he seems kind of cute wouldn't you say?" Her twin groans at her. "Ask for his number later then but we have a job to do right now Melanie. So let thinking with you lust and more with your head."

As they approach me before they get too near I activate my semblance. Dropping the temperature around me dramatically and ice freezing over my face and hands encasing the bar top in ice. The twins take a few steps back their weapons at the ready. Junior stops and turns around his face almost as if he saw a ghost.

"You have something that will bring me closer to him and you will tell me what that something is." My breath visible as if it was winter inside this establishment.

Junior face deathly scared at this point of me and looks around at his goons. "Well what am I paying you slackers for GET HIM!" At that command the thugs draw swords and axes and charge at me.

In a flash I draw my sword and parry the first three blows. Kicking each attacker away from me. I dash into a group and slash at them with knocking them away and cutting into them feeling as if I hit something hard as I made contact with their aura. As they seemed to continue to come from nowhere the twins were soon on me. The girl in white Melanie was her name had blades on her shoes as she kicked and swung her legs at me. I parried each of her blows as if they were nothing. Following up her sister was Miltia she had claws on her gauntlets two on each wrist. Her attacks came sharp and precise but she left plenty of openings. When I tried to exploit that her sister came in an tried to catch the side of my face.

I back-stepped and gathered distance between us. It seemed their two fighting styles are used to make up for the others shortcomings. I saw as I was soon surrounded by the lackeys and looked around at all of them. Seemed to be about forty in total but the ones I knocked down earlier were getting back up. I sigh, close my eyes and go into the depths of my own mind.

As I dive going deeper into my subconscious I come across a room. A room which from the looks of it has only a bed and stone walls familiar pictures of three people a woman, a man and a young boy but the two adults had blurred out faces but I saw one had a younger version of myself and laying in the bed watching a T.V that had on it a ongoing channel of what seemed to be going on outside my bed was someone that looked like me. He turned to me and had a smile on his face that was mischievous and plotting.

He jumped out of the bed and landed in front of me. From an outside standpoint we were identical from the faces to our height. The one difference was his hair. His was white with his wolf ears having black tips. A direct contrast to mine. "So brother need me help with these goons why it seems like you're losing your touch." I grunted and moved past him and sat on the bed. "Go have your fun wake me up when you get bored." He laughed and proceeded to jump away into the darkness.

I comes out of the shared mind and when I open my eyes the white eye color shines out and looking around at all my current play things. I smile and crack my neck. "So you guys are going to get in my way? Fine then let's see if you can keep up with my tempo."

I lean down and in a burst of speed dash into three of the thugs slashing and cutting and stopping in front a fourth one. I slowly sheathe my blade and once I do the three I attacked in a blink of an eye drop unconscious. I look at the one in front of me and hit him like a baseball batter with my sheathed blade in the head sending him flying into three more. "Hahaha home-run!" I turn and dash into the girl named Miltia and look at her deeply in her eyes. She pulls back from the sudden closeness of our faces. I smile and put my hand on my chin. "Yea definitely got to choose now I want you girl."I place a kiss on her cheek close to her lips. Her face turns red as she swings her claws at me and I dodge nimbly. "W-w-w-what are you saying?!" The claw wielder flustered from my statement. Steam coming out of her head at what just occurred. Her sister walks up to her and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Awww so he likes you more Mimi well can't let you fight your first possible date." She turns to Junior shrugs her shoulders. "Sorry boss gotta do this without us. Miltia got a sudden case of first crush syndrome." She drags her stunned twin away. As they walk away Junior jaw drops. "Last time I hire teenage girls I swear. And WILL SOMEBODY STOP HIM?!" He screams as I tear apart his lackeys laughing maniacally.

I swipe and slash my way through these goons I have to give them credit they had heart but soon their numbers dwindled as some of their auras broke and they left the fight. I look over to see Junior and see him talking to a new girl who was here before.

"Huh she's new." I knock out the next goon and begin walking to them. Laurentum speaks in our head. " **I'll finish up now.** " Laurentum takes over again his eyes returning to the black color it had.

"I just needed information but you didn't take me seriously." I stopped and grabbed hold of my katana in a drawing stance preparing my aura to knock aside the newcomer as she walks in front of Junior. "All who gets in my way will be removed." The girl looked worried briefly but drew out a blade, a katana and assumed a refined stance. It showed that she was a well skilled wielder of such a blade. "Well guess I'm just another thing in your way this day huh?" She retorted as she slid her feet towards me moving closer. She was skilled she was in the middle to my opposite side from my drawing arm. So when I drew my blade she can guard and counter against my strike. I turned to adjust myself keeping her in my sights.

We continued this for what seemed like hours even years. Two skilled warriors fighting in our minds looking for a flaw to win against our opponent. It wasn't until a bottle fell off the counter at the bar did we clash.

Sparks licked off our blades as we clashed continuously tables and chairs were wrecked to pieces in our aftermath and we didn't stop at that. We cut into the dance floor, the windows and even the walls. Eventually we made our way out side where we seemed to reach the end of our dual. I looked at her leaning a bit off balance to her right where her sheathe was. It was loosely on her waist and I can her Loki in my head screaming to give her advice. "You should tighten your sheathe on your waist that way you'll be more on balance." The girl looked down and had a look on her face which was something of remembrance. "Huh thanks but you should worry more about your….."

A single gunshot rang in the air as we both turned to see who shot it. We see several police cars outside the bar surrounding the entrance. All the officers guns trained on us as one of them has a megaphone and begins speaking. "We have the place surrounded give up and surrender yourselves to the Vale Police."

There must've been eight cars around us and two vans. The girl I see put away her blade and with a huff puts her hands up. I look back and see Junior as he closes his scroll clearly calling them on us as a way of getting me out his hair. I look back at the officers and begin walking towards them.

"Hey stop right there and drop your weapon!" The man screaming as the other officers train all their weapons on me but I continue my way. " **Uhh Laurentum what are you doing?** " "All in my way will be removed." Activating my semblance again as the ice creeps up my face and I leave ice footprints in my wake. I hear the girl trying to stop me. "Hey are you crazy? You trying to get yourself killed?" I ignore her warnings and continue making my way. I hold my sword in both hands and prepare to strike. "Ice…" " **OK NOPE!** " I feel as is an hammer connected with my head and my legs become lead. I feel Loki trying to wrestle control from me. I grab my head dropping my sword and once I do I feel several men topple on top of me to restrain me. Next few moments I feel the darkness of my mind take over.

Three Hours Later

I am inside an interrogation room with the girl I was fighting earlier as a rather smelly cop shout at us. Yelling about the problems with youth nowadays or something I was not paying him much attention. He pulled out a folder that had my name on it. "We know who you are Laurentum. A shame that someone with so much promise is here in this place someone with your skills should be in one of them Huntsman schools like Beacon and you missy." He points to the girl next to me. She was filing her nails while he was talking and looked up. "Huh me?" "Yes you! We don't know who you are but to did tell us your name was River Tartarus and you are here visiting but you caused quite a ruckus already where are your parents girl?" At that the girl face shifted very slightly only people looking for the right markers could've seen. Something must've happened in her past but she did well hiding it.

"I been on my own don't worry about my parents so can I go now I haven't done anything wrong like crazy over here." She points at me as I shrug my shoulders and before the man can answer a knock is heard from the door.

He walks up to it and stops as he opens it. An hushed conversation is quickly had for a few minutes and I hear him grumble under his breath. "First the lion Faunus from the bank he takes…...now these two…...damn Ozpin….crazy kids." He walks out as a new man takes his place. Wearing a green suit with a coffee mug and a cane that he barely uses to walk. I reckon its more than a normal cane but let the thought slip away as he sits in front of us.

"Laurentum Gray two time champion in the Mistral tournament and River Tartarus an enigma but from what I've seen…." He pulls out a scroll showing us crash out Juniors bar into the streets and me walking towards the police. "...you two have some remarkable skill." The girl leans back in her chair. "And who are you?"

I already knew who this was everyone trying to be a Huntsmen knew about him. "Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy the youngest appointed Headmaster to get the position. A leader of his generation and best among his peers. What's a man like you doing here?" I add answering Rivers question. He looks at me with a smirk. "I see you are exactly as your teachers say you are. A quick study dutiful student but always quiet and kept to yourself. To answer your question I happened to be here for another reason but heard about you two on my way out and it seems like I was right to check on you two." He takes a sip out his cup which smelled like coffee. He looked at the two of us and smiled. "I come offering a proposition."

I look uninterested immediately and he notices but the girl perks her ears up. "What kind of offer are you offering?" He sets down his cup and leans in. "You two have talents not many have. Laurentum you graduated from Sanctum at top of your class but disappeared afterwards nobody knew where you went off too. You didn't even tell any school you was going to one of them my own included. As for you River while you never went to a school you have skills that are more than enough to get you in any academy. What it is i'm offering is a chance for you both to hone your skills and be used for the betterment of mankind. Come to my school. Attend Beacon Academy."

There was silence after his speech. The two of us clearly in our own thoughts and I spoke up first. "There's a reason I left I only attended to get more training I thought I needed and I got it now I have more important matters to look for." At that Ozpin spoke up. "I am a man with an extensive reach i'm sure I can help you find whatever you're looking for." I took a second to think about it. Ozpin did have connections with all of Vale's Huntsmen under his supervision much more than a informant like Junior can offer but Junior knew something which could be a lot or a little. I weighed the options and made my choice. "What if I say no?" At that Ozpin remained stoic keeping his intentions hidden. "Well the Vale police has told me they will let you go seeing even though you was about to attack them in the end you stood down. They only have you both here for fighting in public and endangerment to citizens so a fine and that's about it. But will that bring you closer to your own goal?" No it didn't bring me any closer. " **Looks like we don't have a choice besides we could have avoided all of this if you just went to Beacon as I suggested.** " Loki says in our head. "OK I'll go to your school and tell those officers to give back Hope's End, my sword." Ozpin nodded his head. "Of course what's a Huntsmen without his weapon. What about you Ms. Tartarus?" River looked away thinking out her options and weighing them. "Sure why not it's better than whatever I had planned."

Ozpin smiled at that and picked up his mug and finished his coffee. "Good new students are set to come in from all over the kingdoms in two weeks today. Do you two have somewhere to stay? I can offer a place before you stay in our dorms on campus." I nod but River shakes her head. Taking note of that Loki takes over pushing me into our mind.

"Oh you can stay with me River I got an extra bed in my hotel room." I say with a smile on my face. River looks at me like i'm crazy always happens when I take over that boring Laurentum. I look over at Ozpin and his face broke character for a second. It was as if he saw something I never seen before or rather seen something he seen already and regains his composure. "Uh OK better than paying for my own place." I pump my fist. "Yes sweet! I am honored by your acceptance of my offer milady." I bow before her.

Ozpin chuckles to himself. "This year's freshman might be very interesting this time around."

 **Hey everyone sorry for taking so long but wanted to make this as best as I possibly can so here we are about I don't even know how many words this will have but a crap ton I bet. To answer on question I'm making Team LSTR take place one year before RWBY starts so going in when RWBY starts they will be second year students. So that is the only change I made and it's a huge one so it'll be more original stories with my OC's and new entertainment as my mind goes wild with all the things I'll have them do with….yea you guessed it Team CFVY as they interact with one another. Expect some laughs and not many tears no no no not yet. Till next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Starting Point**

 **Silver**

I can hardly contain myself. That month long wait for this moment seemed to linger on forever. Yet here I am in Vale on an Airship on my way to Beacon Academy for initiation.

The sight of my family seeing me off is still fresh in my mind. The house staff all came to see me go my nanny crying to see me go, the Faunus butler too because he would have to deal with Amey and Diana creations on his own. My teachers all came luckily none went on a mission just to see me off. Dad was holding back tears, Maya, my stepmother gave me a kiss on the cheek and a big hug telling me to bring home a nice boy she can meet. Jeez mom got more things on my mind then boys but doesn't mean I won't try talking to one of the boys. No! Focus Silver training first boys later! Amey and Diana finally got their Danceatron robot to work the three of them did a jig all coordinated by Amey with Tina rocking out on her guitar. Coop was crying the whole time I knew he was going to miss his big sister but I promised to call every night to see how he was doing. Grey and Steele had finished the modifications on the Pearly Star and gave it to me as they had promised. It was even more beautiful in physical form

The weapon had a shine to it as if it was made out of pearls and it definitely matched my outfit so yea bonus points to my goofy older siblings. The rifle was bolt action my favorite type. My brothers really know me so well. The rifle head when fully extended could by their words hit a target 700 yards easy. I loved all the mini designs they put on it. The falling stars going from the rifle butt to the end of the barrel. I had a few more designs I wanted to make but that would be done later. What surprised me most was Weiss showing up in a limo her butler Klein driving. When she approached she let out a huff. "Going to Beacon without me? Well don't you worry I'll be joining you soon so you can hold the top student spot for me until I arrive." She had a funny bone once you got to know her and I've known her for years. We laughed and hugged one last time. She handed me her gift from her to me. I opened it and inside was a pendent of half a heart made of silver. I saw she wore the other half around her neck. "Aww Weiss you'll make someone really happy once you get married. Of course your attitude needs work tho can't be the Ice Queen forever." She pouts at the remark. "Heyyyy at least I'm trying." After a few more exchanges I board the Airship to Vale and begin my journey.

Now here I am surrounded by strangers. Other students from across the kingdoms who wanted to come here to Beacon. I saw a few students who might've been from Atlas like myself but it really was a collection of individuals in here. There was a girl with brown hair wearing shades and a real fashionable outfit talking to a few others about the latest fashion in Vale. Omg I think her shoes are the limited addition high heels I wanted but only three hundred was made out in Mistral. How did she get them?! Focus Silv focus not here for fashion tips. Well at least not yet made a mental note to talk shop with her later.

Over in the corner I see three more people who are standing out. A large boy tall and muscles for arms in green robes with a giant sword on his back looking out the window keeping to himself. A boy with dark skin and burnt orange hair in orange clothing. He looked like he didn't want to be bothered as he fiddled with his weapon on his lap cleaning it and keeping it clear. The last of the trio I saw in that direction was a Faunus his teeth as he breathed gave it away. He also was wearing robes but different from the tall boy. He was doing some sort of kata while everyone was talking. His moves looked graceful and precise I felt like I was staring too long and looked away.

The last ones I saw were two people sitting down across from me yelling. Well the girl mostly it was two more Faunus one being a wolf boy with black hair and white wolf ear tips dressed in black clothing and the girl in a similar color way a bull Faunus with black hair that looked like she dyed it but it looked good on her. The girl was saying something about personal space. From what I can tell the boy didn't seem to care or was doing his best to ignore her. A lovers spat right before getting to Beacon I wished them luck.

I look outside the window and there I see it. Over the horizon Beacon Academy in all its glory. The school was built along a cliff's edge and overlooks the city of Vale. As if it is an beacon of hope for all to see as where the next generation of warriors are being trained. As the Airship landed all the new students departed and We made our way to a large loading dock leading to a wide avenue. A hologram of a woman I knew from my acceptance message appeared it was Professor Glynda Goodwitch. "All new students please make your way to the amphitheater where your orientation will begin." The image disappears and everyone starts making their way to the large building down the walkway.

I begin making my way when I hear someone shriek. "Holy cow is that Laurentum Gray?!" I turned around and realized some others turned to see what the commotion was about. The guy who called it out was pointing at the Faunus from earlier arguing with his girlfriend. "It's the two time Mistral Tournament champion everyone assumed you would enroll to Haven Academy but here you are at Beacon I can't believe it." The boy called out everyone hearing. Laurentum just kept walking ignoring all the attention he was getting from everyone. The girl behind him started asking him questions. "Wow who would've thought you was so popular. You just keep become more and more interesting pervert." A smile on her face. Laurentum shifted a bit and turned to her and huffed. "I make one suggestion and now I'm a pervert. Come on Riv…" The two continue arguing as they get further and further away.

The girl with brown hair from earlier moved right next to me and whistled. "Strong and mysterious that's someone I want to know more of." She takes off her shades and puts them on over hair revealing her dark brown eyes. "So what's your name I saw you on the Airship earlier looking around at everyone seemed like the shy type or something." I stuttered to try and introduce myself first impressions are important after all come on Silver. "Uh I'm Silver FairNeil nice to meet you." I put on my best smile. The girl look me up and down and smiles. "I'm Coco Adel and I have to say I'm liking the style you have going on with your outfit girl. You gotta share your fashion style with me we can exchange notes." My clothes were what I considered normal but Weiss always said I had an "vibrant" style. I was wearing a platinum shirt with a falling star that was bright yellow my mother's emblem. Over it was my jean jacket with different styles of pins on the chest. My shorts cut short to my upper thighs and black combat boots that reached beneath my knees. Pearly Star in it's compact form on my back.

"Oh well this is just something I threw together nothing special. Coco eyes told me she didn't believe that. "Nah girl you got s style that's all on your own and it fits you perfectly." She hooks her arm around mine. "I'm sure our time here we'll be great friends." She had a bright smile on her face as she pulled me along as we made our way to the amphitheater.

We made it inside the amphitheater hall inside it looked like a large arena probably where students had a type of training class here. It was filled with would be students in the middle as someone headed up on the stage. I knew the man immediately I was sure everyone did. Professor Ozpin took the mic and began to speak.

"Hello and welcome incoming freshman to Beacon Academy you are here today to continue your journey to become the next line of defense in mankind fight against the creatures of Grimm. Most of you are here from Vale while others came from the other Kingdoms of Remnant. Your background here doesn't change what you are all here to do. You all made the choice to follow this path. To defend and protect those that need protecting. Because if not ourselves who will protect us? Your training brought you here and your knowledge but those two things can only take you so far. What you need is the drive and heart to keep fighting for a better tomorrow for the next generation that comes after you. For the children that have yet to be born. Your own children yet to be born. All it takes is a small spark to ignite a change of an era." His eyes seem to drift over the crowd he looked over in the direction of me his eyes meeting mine or was it my imagination? "You trained your whole lives to find your purpose and you believe you may have found it." His sentence sent shivers down my spine. As if he was speaking directly to me and there was something else off about him. It was something about him that made my hair on my neck stand on end. I heard echos of Dad teachings in my mind. His eyes moved and I saw they stopped at the far left. I looked over and saw Laurentum and that girl from earlier he was looking at. "You may be using this time to hone your skills for another motive or to make just a cruel world." Laurentum seemed unfazed but I can see...no I can feel the girl soul shake at his words. Dad always said our eyes could see a person's true intentions. I could make it work a few times. Our family gift but not consistently my brothers and Dad made it look easy. I tried it on the girl next to Laurentum. I can only imagine what it's like being a Faunus. When I sharpened my focus all I felt was her outer feelings. I felt shame and sadness from her and something else. A boiling anger building up. All the racism I saw daily at Atlas growing up around it I can understand. He panned over to the right and it looked like he was looking at the boy from before who was doing kata in the Airship.

Now paying more attention to him the Faunus boy had dark skin but his hair was a light brown that seemed to shine like a lion's mane in the sun all wrapped in a ponytail. His eyes golden brown and appeared to be more wise beyond his years. He also wore what seemed like cloth robes that looked like he was a spiritual person or something. "Or you simply are finding your place in this vast world. Whatever your reason you are here. Study hard, train harder and never let a day be wasted." And with that he walked off as Ms. Goodwitch walked up and began speaking. "All students are to assemble at the Barn and prepare for the initiation tomorrow. That'll be all."

And like that we all made our ways to the next area in our long process. Our journey was starting now.

 **Laurentum/Loki**

Everyone assembled in the "Barn" it was basically a large hall and everyone was given sleeping mats and slept on the floor. I didn't really mind used to sleeping in more uncomfortable conditions and Loki seemed to enjoy sleeping around all the girls in the room. Several females walked up to me asking how I got so strong and some asked for tips on how to get better. Ever since people started realizing who I was it's been happening nonstop. River who had her sleeping bag next to mine was reading a book and keeping to herself. I guess she rathered my company than someone she didn't know. I answered all their questions after they told me their fighting styles and how they can improve upon that. I couldn't care less but causing a problem right now would be unnecessary.

After answering all their questions they left me to my own devices and I prepared to go to sleep when I turned around and saw River staring at me her silver eyes boring into me.

"Is there a problem River?" She puts down her book and fold her arms. "Uh are you not going to explain the last two weeks we went through with you and your mood swings? The bar? Flirting with our waitress at the cafe? Oh and how can I forget the man who made a sly remark as we walked past and you threatened him with becoming "less of a man"." She was talking about whenever Loki would come out and voice his opinion. "Loki loves making people see how their ways hurt others and he likes to flirt with girls but don't take him seriously." Her face hardens and clearly is upset at me reply. "I don't care about that I care more about why didn't you tell me about the whole dual personality things. I thought you was just crazy."

I turn away to finish setting up my sleeping bag. "It's something I don't find important to tell. If it comes up it comes up and besides it's not like I'm around people a lot. They just get in my way." She puts her book away and shrug her shoulders. "Well tell him not to hit on me again. Or else he'll get another black eye." I lay down and turn my head to her. "You do know he only let you hit him right?" She throws a pillow at me and I pull it off my face. She sticks her tongue at me and lay down to go to sleep. I close my eyes as I drift off into slumber.

The next morning everyone got up and started to get ready for the day I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. In the mirror my dark eyes looked into my reflection and saw myself but the me staring back had pale white eyes and a smirk on my face. I ignored it and continued on with getting ready.

Breakfast was served and it was pancakes, bacon and sunny side up eggs. After getting one serving myself Loki took control and ate three more servings. The servers didn't complain seemed like they were used to students with large stomachs. Once we were done eating River joined me as we made our way to the locker room where we stored our weapons last night before bed. I pulled out of my pocket a scroll given to me as a gift from the school. I found my locker and opened it to see Hope's End inside. I pull it out and strap it on to my holder on my left side. I look behind me where River locker was and she did he same with her weapon she called Love's Misery. They say our weapons are an extension of ourselves if so then…..I bury that useless thought. Emotions would creep out every once in a while no doubt Loki's doing but not needed for me I given them up a long time ago.

"I wonder what this initiation going to be like." River states with a hint of worry in her voice. "Students are going to be put on a team of four for their entire stay at the academies. That's what I learned while at Sanctum but how that process will be like? We'll probably find out later." I start making my way to the area the scroll had pinpointed which was the next gathering point. River in tow behind me. I walk past a locker with the door broken. It appears to have been caved in from the outside. I stopped and examined the damage to see that an large amount of force was used to do this type of damage to it. "Who could do this? Better question is why?" River walks up next to stating her input.

"It was that lion Faunus with the robes." The new voice came from our left as we turned it was a large man stood tall over even me. I was 6"6 this guy must've been 7"0. He wore short sleeved green robes fasten by a leather armored belt with two pouches. He wore brown pants and green-and-black boots. He had bracers on each wrist and a 5-layered sode over his left shoulder. On his back a sword almost as tall as himself in a rusted brown color hung off him with a hooked tip. "He tried opening the locker and after a few failures he got locked out so he punched it once and caved it in." River eyes went wide. "He punched it once?! With his bare hands? That guy got some serious punching power to do this. I'm sure the school won't be happy about this though." I stand up and turn to the new individual. I hear Loki talk to me. " **Come on brother be nice and introduce yourself make new friends.** " I sigh knowing I won't hear the end of Loki's "help" until I do as he says. "What's your name?" I ask flatly. The boy extends his hand to greet me. "I'm Yatsuhashi Daichi it is an honor to meet the famous Laurentum Gray." I look at his hand but Loki makes me grab it and shake it after taking control of my arm. "Daichi? Are you from Mistral? I don't remember seeing you in Sanctum Academy." He shook his head. "I never attended a Primary Combat School but I was invited from recommendation by people in my village sent out to school." I can tell from our handshake he has tremendous strength. My hand sore from our brief exchange. The world is vast to have someone like him exist and not attend a school. "Well let us be on our way wouldn't want to be late." I nod my head and we make our way to our destination.

We all were lined up overlooking a cliff face on the edge of the Emerald Forest and standing on pedestals. From what I can tell from the setting and where we were I can only make one guess. I turned and looked down the line and saw River she was tying her boot laces tightening them and she looked at me and mouthed the words "Long way down.".

Ozpin was at the edge facing us with Glynda with his coffee mug in hand. "Well hope you all had a good night sleep last night because now it is time for you to prove yourselves. You have spent years training and now you will be evaluated to see if you have what it takes." Glynda holding a scroll walks up. "I'm sure you all have heard rumors on how the teams will be set up." Multiple nods are scattered amongst the students. "Well let us put that to rest all of you will be assigned teammates...today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your stay here at Beacon. So it should be in your best interest you be paired with someone you work well with. So thus the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." A few murmurs are heard causing discomfort among everyone with such a half baked rule. "After finding a partner you will make your way to the northeastern end of the forest. You will meet dangers along the ways as the forest is filled with wild Grimm. Do not hesitate to kill or it will cost you your life." I get dizzy a bit. Shaking my head remembering my teachings back in the White Fang with my master. Kill or be killed for our cause. I grab my sword sensing an end to his speech coming soon. I look over to my left and see River also readying herself as well as a girl with a yellowish star on her shirt and a Faunus in robes as his arms are covered in gauntlets as he stretches. "You will me monitored and graded on your performance on your initiation but expect no help if you need it you must overcome all obstacles with your teammate and own skills. You will find ruins of a temple where they hold several relics. Work together with your partner secure a relic and return to the top of the cliff. This is your starting point. So any questions?" There was a silence before there was a loud groan coming from the far left. It was the lion Faunus with robes on as he looked at Ozpin. "Enough talking I got no questions and got no more patience if anyone else does can I go ahead already?"

Glynda gave him a stern look but Ozpin simply smiled and nodded his head. "Why not Mr. Topaz you seem eager to get started." He looked back at Glynda as she was about to press a button but Topaz had already hurled himself into the sky from his position. We all looked and stared at him as he took off in a single vertical leap straight into the air covering a great distance entering the forest. Laughter echoing in the air. Another girl spoke up. "Well that was something to behold."

Ozpin unfazed looked at everyone. "Good luck students." And in an instant I was the first one sent flying into the forest.

 **Topaz**

I had enough of the talking and speaking. I heard all I needed to hear from Ozpin from what we had to do and what was expected of us. Wasn't much different from my time at the Temple back home. Train your body, hone your skills and gain wisdom all to obtain enlightenment except here we became Huntsmen.

The air whistled in my ears and the wind blew my hair out of my face. As I grew closer to the treeline I extended my hands and focused my aura. "Crane Form First Path: Prey Flight." I flapped my arms like a bird and in a huge shockwave I slowed my descent tremendously and caught myself on the top of a nearby tree. I took gander to my surroundings and could only see what looked like an endless sea of red trees. It was a beautiful sight but I couldn't see the temple ruins Ozpin told us to acquire a relic at.

I soon looked in the sky and saw other students hurling in the air coming into the forest. "One of them is going to be my partner huh?" I wonder what that person will be like. If I made my way Northeast I'll be sure to run into someone. Regardless on who I get paired with I'll make the most of it. Even if they are weak now through training anyone can get strong. I was a perfect example of that and so was Nave. I buried the memories of better times to press forward.

I jumped off the top of the tree and landed on the ground. I looked at the sun and configured my direction towards Northeast and made my way in a dash. Jumping over tree roots and into bushes I was making good time and wondered if I would run past the ruins or into them. Before I got either answer I ran into something hard. It knocked me on the ground from the impact and left me a bit dazed. I shook my head as I looked up and saw what I ran into. It was an Ursa pack or three and I ran into the biggest one of the bunch and it was baring its fangs and dirty breath in my face.

I hold my nose and activate my semblance on my right foot giving the bear a nice face full of foot. Cracking its neck it is sent backwards as the other two get on all fours and charge at me. I get on my feet and go full metal. When they jump on me their teeth try sinking into my form but crack and break upon impact. I pick them up by their necks and toss them like baseballs into the trees. I rush to one and press my palm on its chest. "Formless Form First Path: Palm of nothingness!" I release my aura and as if passing through water slide into the Ursa hide and fire a few dust rounds into it causing it to deform into nothing. I look at the boss and other one as they get on their hind legs roaring at me. "Hmph bring it!" Taunting them as a smile forms on my face. Before they get to attack me an gunshot rings out and flies past my face hitting the mask of the smaller one cracking it and knocking it back as it turns into mist. I turn in the direction the shot came from and see someone in the trees. She had an assault rifle in her hands her hair black as night only matched by the tone of her outfit red marks on her black shirt as if she was bleeding or was painting something earlier and got it on her clothes. She readied her weapon again and fired at the boss Ursa and the bullets had no effect on the creature. It roared loudly and charged at me. I ran towards it and as it brought down it's two claws I countered and held it in place. While I was holding it the girl took advantage and jumped off the tree branch and her rifle got slicker and a handle popped out as she pulled out a blade. In a downward arc she pierced her sword in the eye of the Grimm bear and pulled it out and kicked off of it. In my hands the beast faded away leaving no remains it even existed.

I turned to the girl who looking closer at her features was a Faunus. She has two small bull horns on the side of of her forehead and temple area. She looked at me examining me and then we made eye contact. "Guess this makes us partners for the next four years huh? I'm River Tartarus and you are?" I released my semblance returning to normal. "I'm Topaz….Topaz Hu Buster. Thanks for the assist." She shrugged her shoulders and put away her sword in her scabbard. "I think you would've taken care of it easily without my help from the looks of how things were going." I caught how she said that. She made it sound like she was following me for some time but I didn't even feel her presence. Actually if she never fired I wouldn't know she was there. She has great skills in stealth good thing she's my partner and not an enemy. I turn to Northeast and point. "This way is Northeast we can continue this was until we find those ruins." She starts walking ahead of me her hand on her sword handle. "Well what are we waiting for let's go already." A little fierce but at least she doesn't mingle words. I think this will be an interesting partnership. I pick up the pace and follow her lead.

We make our way in the forest for about thirty minutes before stumbling upon a broken down building. It was a huge wall in front of us. We made our way around it and on the inside was what remain of what this structure once was. "Huh I wonder what was the purpose of this build all the way out here in the forest." I looked around examining the stone seeing if it had any resemblance to my own temple. River looked around and off in the middle of the ruins were pedestals holding white and black chess pieces. "Hey Topaz you think these are the relics the headmaster was talking about?" I stop looking around and walk next to her. There were some pedestals that were empty. Maybe other students already found it and completed the test already. "Maybe which one you think we should take?" She looks around and picks up the one that looks like a tower. "Don't think too much on it we got what we need now we can get back to….."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream pierces through the forest and River grabs her weapon and I activate mine and take positions. "It came from the west." We both look in the clearing ready to attack whatever or whoever comes. After a few heart pounding seconds. A Beowulf comes crashing through. I am about to send it to whatever hell it spawned from when it falls with a giant sword in its back. When it drops it reveals two figures. A large man in green armor and robes of what looked like Mistral design and a Faunus rabbit girl on his shoulders. "Thanks Yatsuhashi that Grimm came out of nowhere." The girl jumped off his shoulder and dusted off herself. She wore a brown long-sleeved jacket that doesn't cover her stomach and brown shorts. She had on black shin high boots that are golden tipped on the heel and toes. "It is of no issue Velvet. I will keep you safe for as long as I am able to."

River and I lowered our weapons as the two newcomers walked up to us. "Oh it's just you Yatsuhashi." River exclaims. He looks at her and takes a bow. "Ahh River glad to see you are safe and sound and this must be your partner the boy who destroyed his locker." I look nervous at his statement and the rabbit Faunus puts her hand to her mouth. "He was the one that did that to the locker door? Why you do that?"

"Hey that thing said locked out when I had forgotten the passcode and kept trying to remember it and nothing was going to stop me from getting Âdityas & Danavas out of that thing." I defended myself. Yatsuhashi had a smile on his face. "I would do the same thing for my own weapon, Daihannya. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Yatsuhashi and this is my partner Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet sheepishly bows. "Pleasure to meet you two." I bow back all this bowing is reminding me of the temple.

"I'm Topaz Hu Buster and you already met River." She half waves and turn back to the pedestal. "I think these are the relics so you guys can get your pick of which one you want looks like they're chess pieces."

Yatsuhashi and Velvet walk up and examine all the pieces. Varying from black, white and gold. Yatsuhashi picks up the black queen piece. "I guess we'll take this one. Let's move on from here and complete the initiation." We all nod and start to leave when we hear a loud screech burst our eardrums. We all recoil from the noise and let go when it stops. "Uhh what was that?" Velvet asked. I look up around and see the bushes rustle. "Looks like we might have company."

Soon after I finished my sentence four bodies ran fast out of the bushes crashing into all of us. I felt pain from the sudden impact and once my vision cleared I saw a Faunus boy in front of me rubbing his forehead. "Whoa that was smarts in the head in a bad way." He said. I look around and see the others in the same situation. It was another boy with burnt orange hair, a girl with interesting clothes and another girl quickly standing up dusting off her outfit complaining. "These are a pain to clean can't believe I chose this to wear in this initiation." River stood up and looked my way. She gasped and pointed at the boy in front of me. "Laurentum?!" "Uhhh Loki? White eyes we talked about this. Wait River?!" The boy name Laurentum or Loki yelled. The girl that was complaining stopped dusting off. "Since we all just gonna scream names. I'm Coco and the silent one is Fox." The boy let's out a grunt and looks over to the relics.

Loki and River stop arguing and Loki walks over to the girl who was still on the ground. "Hey Silver you ok?" He extends his hand as she takes it. Her Platinum eyes shining in contrast to her black hair. "Yea I'm alright just hit the biggest guy here of course." As she points to Yatsuhashi as he blushes and bows. "Much apologies I do hope you are unharmed." The girl rubs her forehead and cracks her neck. "Well nothing is broken so guess i'm ok." I step into their conversation.

"It's nice and all we all know each other now but can you guys explain why you came crashing out the bushes like that and what was that noise earlier?" River eyes gain a sharp focus. "I almost forgot yea what was that noise?" Loki pounds his fist in his hand as if his mind had created an idea. He runs over and snatch a random relic and appears back in a blink of an eye. He's fast probably the fastest one here. He might be even faster than Lim.

"I completely forgot about that thanks for reminding me we gotta go like now!" He grins with a smile on his face. Silver sighs and looks at her partner like he's crazy and so does Coco but she has a hint of admiration in them as well. "You wouldn't believe what he was trying to do." She says. Silver mumbles something under her breath. "He's a freaking idiot what a way to start my journey…."

Velvet looked confused. "I don't get it what did you do?" Loki looked at her with a sly grin. "Well….."

Before he can finish another loud screech echos in the ruins as two nevermores flying in the air past them cause the trees to shake from the beats of their wings. Everyone that was not with whatever Loki did just looked at him. He looked at the four of us and shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought it was a good idea….."

 **Welcome back everyone King Loki here hope you're enjoying the ride as I continue my story of Team L.S.T.R. I hope you all are enjoying it tell me your thought on the chapters so far if I made any errors or missed a detail let me become better by point out my flaws. If you were readers of the first version of Team L.S.T.R don't worry I just tweaked some things around on my base OC's but things are the same and if you are here from the old one and are confused here is on major change I did.**

 **I have made the team enroll in Beacon or well recruited by Ozpin one year prior to the "start" of the series RWBY. But the L prologue I made? Well that's canon but don't think about that too much. (Lol) Reviews are always welcome any questions are welcomed too. If you have an OC you think would interact with my story well let me know I'll put them let my mind imagine how they would get along. You guys are a part of the story too. We all are the writers!**

 **So till the next one hopefully Loki doesn't get everyone killed. (P.S. To everyone who read the first verison you guys know Loki sucks at riding Nevermores but that doesn't stop him from trying. :D)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Start Of A Legend**

 **Ozpin**

"These students are truly interesting that you have chosen to enroll." I take a sip out of my coffee mug enjoying the flavor of the rich brand coming straight out of Vacuo.

Glydia sharing her opinion as always with me. She helps in a large deal with me to run the school the way I would like to. She also alerts me when the council are making a move against me on a decision I have made.

"They have tremendous potential this year. I firmly believe this year might be the best group gathered in the last eight years." Watching her scroll through video feeds on her scroll I saw all the different students making their way back to the cliff after finding the relics, grouping up and coming across the different sites we setup.

"Don't you think you're overestimating them sir? True this year enrollees have a larger aura pool and unique skills but we have plenty of third years that are better than most of our fourth year students." She adjusts her glasses after making her claim. She always had a fire in her eye when she wanted to correct me about something. Part of the reason I enjoy her company and another reason she's also one of my closest allies. "That may be true but this year is far more ahead of the curve than that group was at their age. Look at Mr. Buster for example."

She pulled up the file that was made of his performance test results we complied. "He has excellent aura control and manipulation. The highest I've ever seen in one so young. That's not mentioning his combat ability and strength. I know a few Huntsmen who pale in comparison to his skills." I feel a smile on my face forming as I spoke. Young Topaz was in a loss of better words a diamond in the rough. It was as if the God of Light made his a bit better than most people of his generation.

"I do not argue but his experience and mental state are still things we have to take in account. He is lacking social norm standards and his anger is something that needs to be handled soon rather than later." I nodded at her assessment. Topaz held much anger in his heart like most young Faunus his age nowadays but his stemmed deeper than that.

"What about the others I recruited such as Mr. Gray, Ms. Tartarus and Ms. FairNeil? What's your opinion on those three?" She swiped again pulling all of their files up on her scroll.

"You and your risks you take surely Ozpin. I would have assumed you learned from your mistake with the Branwen twins. Even if Qrow panned out he's still a depressing drunk and his sister now a bandit leader with skills as a Huntstress." Having finished her rant I extended my hand as to let her continue. She let out one of her huffs and looked back down.

"Mr. Gray is an interesting case he graduated from Sanctum with high marks in his grades and top of his class in combat. I was one of the many scouts that was trying to recruit him after he won his first championship Mistral Tournament but he denied all interviews. Out of everyone he has the most upside in terms of skill, power and speed. One of the things that are troubling is his past which we know nothing about."

Understandable when he arrived at Sanctum he asked to enroll with no history of where he came from but that he was a native of Vale and when asked to show his skill the boy made a interesting request. _Bring me your top students 1-10._

After his performance tests were done he proceeded to defeat all ten of those students. Earning him a place at the school and top of the school student body in a instant. Nobody knows where he came from almost as if his past was hidden away.

I knew better. I know Laurentum better than anyone else. After all I was the one who helped trained his mother into the woman she became when she attended Beacon years ago when she chose Vale over her homeland Atlas and much to my dismay I also trained her killer. The person Laurentum is no doubt searching for.

"His past is of no importance as I always tell you Glynda. He came to us to use our resources to find whoever he's looking for. In return we will teach him to the best of our abilities and guide him." She squinted her eyes at me. She had her ways of looking deep into what I may be hiding. Some secrets I have to keep even from you Glynda.

"Of course but his dual-personality this "Loki" could pose a problem. Also his lack of empathy is also a large issue. While as Laurentum he has extreme focus on assignment, but he cares little of others if they don't contribute to the mission they aren't needed. Meanwhile as Loki he is wild and unpredictable but he does show emotion towards others. Looking past this he is a highly skilled student."

She moved on to the next file on her scroll. "As for Ms. FairNeil of course James wasn't too pleased when she chose us over his Academy." Of course he wouldn't he has a very clear controlling nature but he does want what's best for his kingdoms safety. "Without going to combat school but trained by advisors she is equal to student who actually went to said schools but her experience is lacking with little Grimm interaction. I worry her sheltered upbringing will be a hurdle she must overcome to continue her growth but she has the tools for success." As always Glynda's analytical mind impresses me beyond belief. She may come off as cold to her students but she truly wishes for their greatest growth.

"And finally we have Ms. Tartarus. She is one we have no information of. Like Mr. Gray her past is shrouded in mystery but if she's able to hold her own against a person like him then I can see why you let her in the school off talent alone. Of course sir I wonder if she was accepted because she held her own against Laurentum or was it her eyes?" I smirked as I finished the contents in my mug. Not answering her question.

I looked down at my scroll as I see the group of eight students interacting at one of the ruins. They all had rough edges but smooth them out and they could be the generation that sparks a turning of an age. All who come after them can only get stronger and if that happens then this cycle can finally end.

 **Silver An Hour Ago**

Seriously?! Like for real?! Did my Headmaster really just launched all his freshman into a forest and basically say "Find this thing and come back alive good luck." I like all my other soon to be classmates were hurled in the air by the obvious launchpads we had to stand on. I watched around me as some were freaking out as they were free falling and while others like that lion Faunus boy were prepared or in his case jumped into the situation.

I still my thoughts and grab focus on the current situation. I was no falling no longer gaining altitude. "Ok landing strategy come on Silver gotta have a landing strategy!" I pull out the compact piece of metal that extends at a click of a button. I forms into a thick spear with a large bladed head, on the metal of the blade a black star was imprinted in it. I smiled and I really do have the best brothers ever.

I pick my spot and see my chance. With a lunge going towards the trees I bite down on my teeth and enter the sea of trees. Branches and leaf hit my face and block my view but I know where I will end up. After a silent count of ten I swing my spear left and it gets caught on a tree body. It slides in and holding the pole with both hands I crave my way in a spiral going down the tree till I hit the floor. "Phew safe and sound I give that a 8/10 landing strategy now where am I?" I look around and see the view of trees in every direction.

I listen for a moment and take in the scenery. There's nothing like this in Atlas all snow and more snow but here it was for lack of a better word beautiful. The critters roamed by and I head multiple different insects around me. I pulled out my Scroll and began taking pictures. "I can't wait to show everyone back home how different Vale is compared to Atlas." After a few more pictures and some selfies I put it away and remember what I was here to do. I have to head northeast and from the direction of the sun and where I am facing…. "Northeast must be this way."

I make my way through the woods. This place is huge and not that complex but I have no idea what to even be looking for. The Headmaster said ruins and find these relics. Would be a whole lot easier if ruins weren't so darn vague. Plus relics? What would the relics even look like. What if I find the wrong thing and don't pass the initiation? I stop and calm my thoughts of doubt. No point of focusing on something I have no control over. I just have to adapt and keep moving forward.

I hold Pearly Star in my hand and press my thumb on its body in the middle. A light scans my thumb and the spear shifts and compacts into a sniper rifle. It was a beauty. My brothers truly made me a great weapon and I didn't give them enough credit for it. Of course I was not going to tell them that in their faces but I'll get a crazy high Grimm kill count to showboat to them.

I look through the scope and check out what I got on my hands. "6-24x50-mm scope? Nice probably Steele's idea he was always the more personal one." After I say that I notice a few buttons on the scope and start messing around with them. I press one and the scope changes. "Wait no way no freaking way." I press it again and it changes once more. "A multi changing scope zoom?! Oh Grey taking Steele's personal touches and putting in the "Why not have this too." mentality."

I press the other button and the lens change green. I press it again it goes blue then dark. I see light blobs moving in the distance a few looking like animals nearby while others look like…. "Thermo scope too nice. Huh uh oh that doesn't look good." I see a figure shaped like a person walking but is surrounded by large figures that look like Beowulves. I put my gun on my back and make a dash for where the person is. He is surrounded with no way of knowing it.

I jump over tree roots and through bushes blocking my path. I focus my legs and jump into the trees jumping from branch to branch. I soon make my way to where I saw the person and the sight before me I was about to witness was unbelievable.

The person was in no danger whatsoever. He was walking calmly with no worry in the world. The Beowulves I can see nearby about to pounce on him but before I can warn him he grabs the scabbard on his waist and points it at the hidden Grimm. He fires a dust round at one of them behind the bushes blowing its head clean off.

"If you're going to ambush someone you should be more quiet about it." He taunted. His voice held no sign of fear. It didn't even sound cocky he just said it as blandly as one can speak. His dark eyes scanning around as the Grimm left their hiding places to surround him. I pull out Pearly Star and take aim. "Hey watch out!" Firing three shots all into three of the Grimm heads sending them into the void. He looked up at me and our eyes meet. The gaze from his eyes sent chills down my spine as if they held no emotion in them at all.

He pulled his sword out his scabbard slightly and faster than I can see cuts of the arms of one of the Grimm closest to him and kicks it away. He moves deeper into the Grimm pack as they try and claw at him. He nimbly dodges all their attacks while attacking from impossible angles. I fire at the ones he didn't see coming providing him cover fire while he focused on the ones he can see.

After a few minutes whatever remained was either dead or ran off. He sheathed his blade as I jumped down out the tree. "Well that was something huh?" He looked at me and I get a better look at him. His face was hard to read no signs of exhaustion or wear he wasn't even breathing hard after all the fighting he just did. His black vest hoodie had blue markings on them and his grey jeans had holes in them that appeared to be from long use and not style. He stared at me as if studying my every move and then he finally spoke. "You have a good eye. Your technique is refined with your sniping." Besides how he speaks he was complimenting me. "Well thanks I guess. I'm Silver FairNeil nice to meet you." "But there are other areas you can improve on I'm sure. We can deal with that while we are here...partner." He turns away and starts walking. "I'm Laurentum Gray come on we have a mission to complete." I knock my head and look at him. "Laurentum Gray? Where did I hear that name before? Other areas? Hey what do you mean by…. wait up jerk!"

We make our way through the woods. I keep trying to make conversation with him but he keeps to himself and never answer. There are a few times we ran across wild packs of Grimm but he had us hide and let them pass. "No need to pick a fight when we don't need to get in one." He would say and I have to say I was impressed. He was calm, collected, and patient like he was extremely patient. He wouldn't take a risk I can tell unless he had to. As we continued in the forest we heard gunfire in the distance. I look at him but he remains focused on moving ahead. "We're not going to check that out? Someone might need help" He turns but his face remains the same. "That isn't part of the mission. We find the ruins, get the relic and get back to the top of the cliff. Helping others isn't a part of that." I scowl at him. "But helping others is in the description of the job we all signed up for. I for one will help all who needs help." I run off in the direction of the gunfire not checking if Laurentum is following me. After what he said I couldn't care less about him at the moment.

I come out the bushes and see Coco firing at two packs of wild Grimm Bourbatusks. Her bullets hitting off their armored hides and her partner slashing them keeping them at bay with his blades on his gauntlets. Her weapon was something to behold. A golden mini-gun probably had a large clip and had a RPM of 600. I wiped the drool off my mouth and went to help the fashionista.

Once I'm by her side she turns to me and smile. "Oh hi Silver nice of you to drop baby." I smile back and fire my rifle at the pack keeping them away the earth dust rounds knocking them away. "Heard a party over here so I joined in on the fun. Who's the guy?" The man suplex a Bourbatusk on the ground and crash his fist into another one sending it into another group. "Oh him that's Fox my partner great guy but he's just quiet not much of a talker." He looks back and gives a thumbs up as he continues fighting. I laugh a bit seems he got a sense of humor. We continue fighting the Grimm but clearly we couldn't break past their defenses with Fox alone as Coco and I are ranged attackers. "Damn this is getting us nowhere."

A loud screech pierces the air and everyone stops moving stunned by the noise. The Bourbatusks also stop and all look up in the air as two Nevermores fly high in the air moving irregular. "What's wrong with those Grimm?" Coco says and as soon as she says that one of the two makes a nosedive down towards us. "Uh I think we need to move. LIKE NOW!" Coco's minigun turn into a handbag and Fox runs to the two of us and grabs us by our waists and pulls us all away as the Grimm impacts on the earth behind us.

As the smoke settles we all pick ourselves up. "Well that was something. What the hell is wrong with that Nevermore?" I look at the back of the Nevermore and see something moving. We hear someone coughing. As the smoke clears I see the form of my partner Laurentum appearing. "Laurentum?! What are you doing?" He looks at me but something is different about him. His dark eyes are gone and replaced with white eyes. But also those eyes now I see emotion in them. A childlike gleam like when I see Amey or Diana as they make their robots. "Oh hey Silv I guess you can say I had a change of heart you know we are Huntsmen in training so we gotta act like it. Head first into danger help others and the good fight." His face had a bright smile that shined so bright that we had to cover our eyes. Coco had to pull out her shades it was so bright. "Well this is surprising Laurentum coming in on the back of a Nevermore and causing it to crash into the Grimm packs." Laurentum smiled flirty at her. "Well I'm just full of surprises you can find out later if you want." She grins back at him thinking about the offer.

"Ok Wait a minute here!" I walk up to him as he jumps off the back of the unconscious Grimm. I look him in his eyes and focus my Aura. He looks at me showing no sign of fear just amusement. I look deep into him. The windows of his soul. Dad says our eyes are special and a secret we held to ourselves for generations. We can see into a person soul with our eyes. We can see their emotions and intentions he says. No one can hide their true nature from us. I can only use it when I focus deeply but Dad and the twins can use it as if they're breathing. They say it takes training to use it like they do.

Looking into Laurentum eyes right now I don't see what I saw before. Before was a void, a dark pit filled with screams and pained howls. Such dark emotions he gave off. In these eyes I see pain as well but a different pain. As if he is shielding something but also I see his childlike nature how he wants to do whatever he likes. Deeper I can see...he's protecting something. Something he holds dear more dear than himself.

I come out of it and look at him. He stares at me and moves his hand to move a piece of my hair out of my eyes. I feel my face get hot and pout at the thoughts creeping into my head. What I do know is that… "You're not Laurentum are you?" His face changes immediately as if I was an hated enemy. The dark features come out but he hide it quickly again and whispers into my ear. "You have some good eyes there Silver. Let's keep it to ourselves for now." He turns to Coco and Fox. "Hello the name is Loki not Laurentum right now. I'm the more interesting personality of his." Coco tilts her head and Fox puts his fist on his chin. "So you're a dual personality?" Coco turns to Fox surprised by him speaking openly. Loki nods and pounds his fist into his hand. "Right on the nose Fox I'm the cooler Laurentum but I like Loki better." Coco clearly not understanding just throws her hands in the air. "I think I get it but whatever can we go now we still have one Nevermore flying above us. We're sitting targets standing here." I look up and the Nevermore is still circling us high above. "I wasn't expecting there to be two Nevermore's in that nest but things happen unfortunately." I look at Loki still thinking about what he said. If he really was another personality of Laurentum his aura would be the same but his soul is completely different from what I felt from Laurentum. What is he?

Behind us we see the downed Nevermore begins to move slightly. We all backup and ready our weapons. We should've known it wasn't dead since it never disappeared once it landed. "I think we can take it." Coco says as she readies her mini-gun Loki whistling seeing it. "I do like woman with a large gun but how about we make a hasty retreat?" I look up and see the other one begins to make its way down to us. "Loki's right let get out of this tight space into a more open field." He smiles at me and grabs Coco picking her up while her weapon was still in gun form. "I'll take Coco Fox grab Silver." He jumps away in a hurry with her in his arms. Fox jumps to me and I allow him to pick me up as the Nevermore stands up and screeches in rage clearly not happy to be a Loki taxi.

Loki and Fox running while carrying Coco and I. The ride was uncomfortable but seeing how the two Nevermore's were shooting their feathers at us I was not complaining. "I think I see a opening coming ahead." Coco shouts. I can see something opening up just ahead of us. "Almost there guys." But before we can get to the finish line. A stray feather hits the next branch ahead of us causing Loki to lose his footing and fall with Coco in his arms. "Oh shit!" They tumble down and unfortunately Fox was also going for that branch so we fall with them.

We come crashing out into the clearing out the bushes. I hit something hard that rattles my brain. I shake it off seeing the thing I hit was a tall boy in green armor and robes. I look over and see Loki and the girl he was with on the Bullhead arguing. When he sees me he comes over to check on me. "You ok Silver?" I rub my head. "Yea just it the biggest guy here." After apologies are said. The girl River asks what that noise was and the two Nevermores come out not far behind us flying overhead.

Loki looks at everyone and smiles. "I thought it was a good idea in my defense…" "RUNNN!" I shout as they fire more feathers at us. Fox runs to the ruins and grabs what seemed to be a chess piece and helps up Coco. The eight of us make a break for the clearing dodging the feathers from the beasts. Loki turns looking up and face brightens. "I'll draw one away you guys take out the other one."

"What that's a dumb idea not to mention stupid you might die fighting that thing alone I'm coming with you." River screams at him. Topaz slightly ahead slows down to join the conversation. "If my partner goes I go with her." Loki sighs and looks at me. "You already know what I'm going to say." He rolls his eyes and look at the other four. "Ok lets split up one will follow us while the other will follow the rest. Coco! Light it up!" He yells. She smiles and stops in her heels and press a button on the side that causes them to collapse and turn into combat boots. "Ohhhh so cool." Looking at her shoes I definitely need a pair of those.

Coco lets loose a barrage of bullets at one of the beasts causing it to turn its red eyes at her. The Faunus rabbit grabs her by the arm. "That's our que to go Coco." They make a run for it as Fox and the large boy covers their retreat. Loki turns to me pointing at the other one following its friend. "Silver I need it's attention on us." I nod and pull out my sniper. Taking aim at the face of the Grimm. "Say ahhhhh." The shot rings loud as the casing flies out the side of the chamber and I fire another shot in succession. The shots it the same spot staggering the Nevermore. It's eyes glow brighter as it turns its gaze to me. "Uhhh it doesn't look too happy about that." River's partner Topaz was his name moves in front of me. "I'll keep it's attention you guys shoot it from a distance." Loki walked next to him smiling his eye gleaming as he was plotting something. "Nah can't let you go alone. The four of you are going to have to work together." I turn to him. "You?"

He looks at us and shrugs his shoulders. "I had my fun gonna let Laurentum do what he wants now." I wonder what it's like to be normal but what I saw proves that Dad has no idea what our eyes can truly do in certain situations. In my eyes Loki's soul disappears into the body as Laurentum's soul returns his eyes regaining its dark color and face loses all expression it had a moment ago. River checks her magazine clip and reloads. "Laurentum you ready for this?" He turns to the Grimm and holds his blade by his handle. "Topaz follow my lead, Silver and River cover us and try to shoot at its wings we need it on the ground if we want a chance to finish it off." Without us answering as if he expected us to just follow orders he rushes off. Topaz pounds his fists together. "Alright time to break a few eggs!" He turns completely into metal and jumps into the air firing dust rounds from his gauntlets getting its attention.

I aim my rifle and prepare to fire. "Well let's see how this plays out…"

 **Laurentum**

Loki put me in a real unneeded situation.

The last thing I remember was Silver and I having a disagreement of heading towards gunfire we heard in the forest. It wasn't a part of the assignment we were assigned but she gave me a childish outlook on life on how we need to help everyone we can. That might be the mindset of a Huntsman but I'm not here to be an Huntsman. Further training and Ozpin's connections to further my own goals. Those reasons alone are why I'm even here.

After she ran off in the direction of the gunfire I was walking in the other direction leaving her to her choice but Loki took control. I felt him drag me from the forefront of my mind and drown me in my own thoughts and drove me into the depths of subconscious. It was dark, deep and felt like I couldn't breathe or see. After I swam my way halfway out of a sea of thoughts Loki pulled me out and put me back in control only to see a Nevermore in the air, River and Silver behind me aiming down and River's partner Topaz next to me. Clearly a fight was the only thing left to do get us out of this predicament.

I loaded End with fire dust rounds and fired it at the Grimm. The flames detonating and setting the birds feathers on fire. It wailed in pain when Topaz fired wind dust rounds in combination to spread the flames across its body.

With the flames burning the Grimm goes into a nosedive to the ground at the two of us. I form an ice layer across my body and Topaz turns full metal. The Grimm knocks into us the heat and brute force knocks us back but we remain standing. It stands up the drop putting out the flames. Rounds find their target as River and Silver covers us as we make our approach.

"Topaz go for the body and keep it off balance. River aim for its wings don't let it take off again." Topaz gave me a nod and a smile as he cocked his fist back. " **Lion's Path: First Form Lion Roar!** " His gauntlet glows red and once he swings a blast of fire dust shaped as a lion's head comes out and bursts on the chest of the Grimm knocking it back. River unloads her clip tearing holes into its wings not enough to stop it from flying but enough to not allow it to get the chance to take off right away.

With the situation prepared accordingly I step up and dash at it. I jump onto the face mask of the Grimm stabbing Hope into its forehead cracking it. "Silver hit here!" I pull out my sword pointing at the stab hole and it begins flailing about in pain I feel my muscles tearing from the force as I hold on with an iron grip but ignore it as I see Silver holding her weapon taking aim.

I hear her breathing from here with my heightened senses. It was slow and focused I thought I heard her mumbling something but was too occupied with more important matters. The shot cracks loudly in the air as it rings towards the crack hitting its mark. The mask cracks and large pieces fall off staggering the beast. I stab Hope into its back and grab the hilt with both hands. I feel my body shiver as the chill of my semblance runs through me and into my sword. The back of the Nevermore slowly begins getting stiff and ice case over its back and sides.

"TOPAZ! RIVER!" I scream putting them both off with my loud voice but I needed them to act now and not a second later. River puts on a bandanna over her hair and groans. "Ok ok already been so quiet now you want to be loud geez." She aims Love's Misery and the barrel expands and widens. Her clothes and eyes glow a dim red as energy builds up in the barrel tip. Topaz backs up putting his hands together his aura becoming visible around him. " **Dragon's Path: Final Form Topaz Edition…"** His aura bright like a fire, tame as the ocean, erratic and jumbled as thunder and still as the earth beneath our feet it was a interesting sight to see. His semblance turning his arms into metal as he prepares to unleash his strike.

His aura becomes erratic and jumbled as it streaks off his body as I feel the hair on my body stand on end telling me to get out the way and I do just that. I hit the ground and burst into a dead run going past Topaz. " **...Thunder of Dragons!** " He roars as I run past him. His arms thrusting forward as he fires four dust rounds of different elements pouring his aura into them and they take the form of four different color dragons flying and breaking the frozen wings of the Nevermore and further destroying its mask.

I run past River then she fires. " **Charged Assault!** " Red lighting sparking off her body as its focused on the end of her barrel. A red energy beam fires and pierces the body of the beast leaving a sizable hole in it as it looks down then back up and falls as it dissipates into nothingness.

Topaz lets out a roar of excitement, River stumbles down exhausted and Silver is awestruck by what she just witnessed. My guesses were correct about all of them.

Silver is an skilled sniper in a class of her own. She lack plenty of experience but she follows orders rather well so that's something I can work well with.

River is a skilled marksman as will. Her semblance was unexpected but paid out in the end. What I can assume is her semblance after seeing it first hand reminds me of someone. I recall the other student my master took in filled with rage and hate. Even their semblance looked that same but hers is generated from her unlike his through his sword. I'm sure her blade work is quite good as well.

Topaz is the most mysterious of all. A expert hand to hand fighter if not master in his own right. His techniques are similar to what I was taught using aura and dust to create unique moves come to life. Master could do something similar but not on Topaz level. Nevertheless we survived and with that can finish this test Ozpin setup for us.

"No time for slacking around you three we got to finish the test." Silver snaps out of her awe and looks at me. "What about Coco and the others don't they need our help?" I look up and point as the three of them turn around.

Fox and Yatsuhashi are on the back of the Nevermore as it flies around bullets from the ground barraging into its hide and dust projectiles exploding around it. When it's brought down a large explosion happens shortly after and a loud screech is heard all throughout the forest. "I GOT A STAIN ON MY OUTFIT DAMMIT THIS WILL TAKE HOURS TO CLEAN OUT!"

I look at her and start walking to the cliff. "I think they got it covered all on their own." Topaz holding his arms clearly sore walks behind me and wraps an arm on my shoulder. "Nice shot calling there Laurentum definitely better than my "Shoot it a bunch" plan I had in my head." Smiling with a childlike grin as we walk to River who was still on the ground breathing heavily. "You ok Riv?"

"Yea Topaz just using my Semblance takes a lot out of me. Mainly when I need to use large attacks like that." Without her permission I pick her up in my arms cradling her. A red hue beams across her face as she tries to hit me missing at I move my head out of the way. "Well a ladies man too? Are you Loki right now or Laurentum?" I look back at Topaz seeing my face gave him the answer he needed. "Her recovery can happen when we are done. Until then I'll carry her back to the cliffs. No more time to waste you two let's move!" I breakout running leaving them to catch up. I take a look back to see that Topaz had a grin on his face when Silver walked up and said something to him and moments later she's on his back riding piggyback a smile on her face as we make our way back to the cliffs to finish the mission.

Two Hours Later.

We are all back in the auditorium as Ozpin forms another team as our group was next up after this one. "Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi; You three collected the black queen pieces you will now be known as Team CFVY led by Coco Adel."

A loud applause rings through the auditorium as Coco is hugged by Velvet and pat on the back by Yatsuhashi.

As they step off we walk toward the Headmaster. He looks at the four of us and smiles as his gaze pass onto all four of us. "Laurentum Gray, Silver FairNeil, Topaz Hu Buster and River Tartarus you collected the white rook pieces you will now be known as Team LSTR led by Laurentum Gray.

Even more applause is heard probably people who knew of me was excited for me. I simply nodded as Topaz punches my arm. "Alright with you leading us and the four of us together we'll be unstoppable!" His grin growing as he continues to speak. I move out his grasp and stare at Ozpin. He seemed to read my eyes and leans in to my ear. "I haven't forgotten our agreement. My resources are at your disposal to find the person you're looking for."

After pulling away the four of us walk off stage as Ozpin smiles and talks to himself with my hearing I can hear what he said. "This will be a interesting year."


End file.
